Stripped
by LyllieKamadli
Summary: He couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that told him there was something he could learn as the man who had almost taken over him for some 4 months, something of importance to him personally. Syelle
1. Stipped

Author's Note**:** Okay you guys this is my first try at a Heroes Fanfic, it is a little bit of an AU and based around my fav. couple and characters Sylar/Gabriel and Elle. There is also a few other characters and love interest thrown in here but it is over all a Syelle Fanfic. If your interested in me posting more just comment and let me know.

Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Heroes. And if I did Elle wouldn't be dead and baby Noah would be on the way.

* * *

**Chapter One -Stripped**

"We have to find another way. I will not put her or our child in danger." he stated in an agitated tone as he ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"Your child… it's not your child she is carrying Peter. It's.."

"NO he has no claim to him, or her for that matter, he lost that the moment he ended their lives." Peter irrupted turning around to glare at the other man in the room with disbelief and rage in his eyes.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?" he more stated than question with despondency filling his voice.

Peter stayed silent as he eyes stay connected with Bennett's, the truths of his words were not the point of the conversation. His feelings in the matter was not what he had come here to discuss with him. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only and the was to ensure that the two he had come to care about more than he ever believed possible was not used to bait the most dangerous man that walked the plant earth, where ever he was.

"Since the moment she opened her eyes and you started playing the role of her father, can you honestly tell me that you haven't developed any feelings for her?" Peter cornered Bennett with some truth of his own, knowing that Bennett had no right throwing any stones at him for growing feeling were she was concerned.

It was Bennett's turn to remain silent as he chose his next words carefully. Peter was right he had come to care for her, she was so easy to care about with out her violent history that had made her the torn girl who would kill you just as easily as she could look at you. She was now what she could have been had she not been nothing more than a test subject who never received the only thing she had ever wanted, which he had come to find was just to be loved.

"Even if I agree, even if I help you, you have to know someday he will find out about them… And when he dose nothing is going to stop him from coming after us all." Noah stated wearily as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If he dose…"

"When he dose." Bennett corrected.

" I'll be ready."

**

* * *

**

**** 2 Months Later *****

It was late, he was beyond tried, and he knew if he had to keep this charade up much longer it would truly be the death of him. As easy as it was for him to fool the lot of them, letting them all believe that he had no idea that he was in fact someone other than the great politician Nathan Petrelli, the life of the mundane was driving him insane and not the kind of insane he enjoyed. Still he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that told him there was something he could learn as the man who had almost taken over him for some 4 months, something of importance to him personally.

Just as he was about to shift back into someone who didn't make him sick when he looked in the mirror a knock sounded at the door of his office. With a sigh he retightened the tie around his neck and took his seat back at the desk, looks like the night wasn't over after all it was time for yet another show.

"Please come in." he said in a voice that was not his own and even after 6 months was still a tone he was not used to.

"I'm sorry it's so late sir, I have the file that someone dropped off for you."

"Un-huh, and what file would that be." he said with sincere disinterest as he took the vanilla envelope, laying on the desk without even a glance, from the new intern that he was sure was only here this late to try and in impress the _"great" Nathan Petrelli in hopes on making his climb to the top a little bit easier. Pathetic if you asked him. _

"_Not sure, but someone by the name of Bob Bishop was the one to drop it off."_


	2. Crawling

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And if someone is willing to beta this story for me I would truly appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Crawling**

"Elle?" Peter asked groggily as he walked into her room, perched himself on the edge of her bed, and brushed a piece of her hair from her face.

Elle glanced at him as she tried to slow her labored breathing.

"Another nightmare, huh?"

"I think so…. I just…. I don't understand…. When I'm asleep it's all so clear… so real…and then, when I wake up everything is gone but this over whelming feeling that all of this is wrong… that I shouldn't be here." Elle attempted to explain to him as she tried to force her mind to recollect even a figment of the dreams that had disturbed her for as long as she could remember. Granted only the past seven months of her life was commented to her memory but that was why it was so important for her to recall these dreams or maybe they were nightmares as Peter called them. The only thing she was positive of was that they were the key to unlocking the life she had lost.

"What do you mean by that? You shouldn't be here?" Peter asked becoming more concerned as his own fear crept up his spine at the thought of her leaving. Then to help clam himself as well as Elle he scooted next to sit next to her placing an arm around her shoulders, of all the times he was awaked by her nightmares never once had she said something like this to him. Usually she told him she was fine and he would go back to his room or she would be so hysterical that he would hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. Never had any words been spoken.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well I'm not going any where and we've got all night so please try."

"Okay." she breathed out in a sigh, the readjusted herself so that she was sitting facing him her legs curled up underneath her, as she rested her hands on her round tummy.

"You sure you want to do this now Petey?" she asked with a smile breaking across her face.

"Yeah. Why?" he questioned her with a puzzled look.

"Well you look like shit, I think you might need the sleep more." she stated with a little laugh as she flicked a strand of his jaw length hair that was hanging in front of his face.

"Ha Ha… your funny at 3 in the morning." He said with his own smile spreading a crossed his face as he rolled his eyes. It was bizarre, with her memory gone along with her violent tendencies she still held the same since of outlandish humor that was Elle, and even more oddly it was one of the things he had come to love about her most.

"I'm funny all the time, you just don't have a since of humor." she stated with a small giggled yet again.

"And your avoiding the question."

Elle looked down at her hands as if she was suppose to see something there, she had two perfectly normal hands and all ten of her fingers, they were pretty hands, still it felt as if something was missing. With another sigh she looked up to connect her blue orbs with Peters eyes once again. He was right, she was avoiding answering him. Maybe it was time she try to let someone help her sort out her inner most thoughts, someone other than her beloved baby boy she was carrying, someone who could actually talk back to her.

"I know that you and daddy don't want to upset me with the details of the attack… but it's like even though I'm alive… even though my…. Our hearts are still beating… it's like I still lost my life. Like I wasn't suppose to live. Like I betrayed something or someone by not dying." she rambled as she tried her best to convey the confused feelings that these dreams always left her with.

"Elle… just because you can't remember your life before the attack doesn't mean that you aren't suppose to be alive. If you and our son were suppose to have died you would have." Peter sighed in frustration cursing Sylar as he did every time he thought about what he had tried to destroy, about what he had almost taken away from Elle, what Sylar had almost taken from him.

"Yeah but the only reason we are alive is because he's special like his daddy." Elle commented the somehow familiar words stinging her tongue as she rubbed small circles on her belly.

"Elle…" Peter tried arguing only to be cut of as usually be an anxious and perturbed Elle.

"Arrrgh… It's just so infuriating. I mean, you can't seriously sit here and tell me that you don't get upset that I don't remember you, our relationship, how it ended, or how our son was conceived." she all but yelled at Peter as she waved her hand in the air before letting them fall to her knees with a slap.

"Yeah I can honestly tell you that I am fine with the fact that you can't remember any of that." Peter answered her honestly as he sat up straight to lock her angered eyes with his own.

"How? How can that be okay? I see the way you look at me sometimes Peter. I'm not stupid, I know that you must be thinking of moments from our past that I can't remember. How can that not be disappointing that I can't share them with you?" Elle replied in a much softer tone and slumped a little bringing her eyes down to at her hands yet again.

"Because quite frankly I was a bit of an ass to you most of the time, and you were not exactly a bed of roses either, but getting to know you again with out all the shit that was between us getting in the way…. If anything Elle I'm thankful, thankful that your alive so that I can get a second chance with you. To do it all over again and this time do it right." he explained as he placed curve if his forefinger underneath her chin and tipped her face up to look at him again.

"You must have really fucked up huh?" she commented with a hint of playfulness in her voice to stop the serious conversation that she was way to drained to continue.

"Me? Hey, I wasn't the only one.." Peter returned in his teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know I did too. But Peter…" She mocked him nonchalantly as she settled down in the bed and curled up to his side.

"Hmmm…" Peter hummed contently as he took in the feel of her small delicate body wrapped around his. Running his fingers through her hair as he commented to his memory how the silky thread felt slipping through his fingers.

"I'm going to want some answers…. Someday I'm going to have to be told… about everything." Elle yawned in a tried voice as she nestled her head into Peter's chest.

"I know." Peter acknowledge out load as a feeling of doom overcome him before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**~ Meanwhile At An Apartment Building Near Nathan Petrelli's Office ~**

"What have you found?" Sylar questioned as he took and seat on the coffee table in front of Luke interrupting the video game in was in the process of playing.

Dropping the remote in front of him as he flung himself back into the couch was the only protest he gave to Sylar's present and disturbance of his game. He knew better than to ignore him or throw a fit about his presents. Sure maybe the work he was doing for him wasn't what he wanted it to be but he knew was lucky that Sylar was paying for him to have a place to live and cover from the company at all. After going home to find that the place he had called home and the people who had been there that he had cared for were taken by a "house fire" Sylar had been all he had left, and amazingly he had been there for him.

"Well for the most part everyone believes that Sylar is dead. Everyone except for.."

"Bennett." Sylar finished for him in a tone of certainty.

"Bennett isn't the only one. Is seem that Peter also believes that you are alive. They don't know that you are Nathan, as a matter of fact that hasn't even been a theory. Still they do believe that Sylar is alive and in hiding." Luke informed him of what he had learned in the last 2 months.

"So they are looking for me?" Sylar questioned not to concerned in the matter.

"See now here's the funny part, not only are they not looking for you but strangely enough they are hiding from you… or at least hiding something." Luke in a laughing voice that showed Sylar just how amused he was with the situation.

"Hiding…. What the hell would they have to hide from me?"

"I'm not sure." Luke said with a shrug of his shoulders and roll of his eyes before catching a look at Sylar with a raised eyebrow. "What… I working on it."

"It doesn't make sense." Sylar exclaimed as he rose from the coffee table to walk over to the window and stare out at the city. He had always been able to solve any equation, to fix any problems that laid before him, like breathing it just came naturally. Yet with what Luke had just told him, he was not able to make connections at all. Logically, he knew that it had to be one of two things. Which was either a power they did not want him to have, or it had to do with something that would effect Sylar personally. He had nothing personal that could effect him, other than Luke who was the only person he had let anywhere near close to him since…. No, it had to be some type of power they did not want him having. The question now was what kind of power was it?

"Is that all you know Luke? Are they the only two in on this?" Sylar grilled him in a tried tone as he rubbed his eyes with fingers, this was going to cause him yet another headache, he didn't like not knowing.

"All I know is what I heard."

Sylar turned his frustrated glare on him now, he did not have time to drag information out of a bratty teenager who paid to keep an eye and ear out in order to make sure no one believed Sylar was still breathing air and living as Nathan Petrelli.

"Seriously, all I know so far is that Bennett agreed to help Peter hide something from you, something that apparently you are going to go after all of them for once you find out." Luke blurted out when he realized he was pissing off the hand that fed him, which was a deadly thing to do, in many ways.

"Look into this. I want a full report of everything you can find in two days." Sylar stated as he made his way out the door.


	3. Family

**Chapter 3 - Family**

"Hello." he answered in a low whisper.

"Pete." Sylar said as held the phone to his ear, sure he knew Luke would be looking in to the situation as he told him too. But he was never one to sit back and let the work be done for him and now that he knew Peter was evolved, there was no better way than see what he could get from him through a little brotherly conversation.

"Hey… Nathan." Peter said still keeping his voice quite as he carefully extracted himself from Elle's side to make his way out of the room.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while taking note that it was almost 10 in the morning.

"No. I ummm…. I was up." Peter some what lied his voice still in a whisper as he made his way to his room and grabbed one of his white t-shirt that Elle had washed yesterday out of the laundry basket in his doorway.

"Then what's with the whispering?" Sylar asked with a little chuckle in a whisper of his own, maybe he couldn't torture Peter in the way he wanted but he had to admit this was entertaining.

"What is it you need, Nathan?" Peter asked in a normal tone now after slipping on the t-shirt pick up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So your not going to tell me her name?" He continued as a wide genuine smile spread across his face.

At that Peter snapped his phone shut and then poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his phone to ring again. When it did he picked it up and put it back to his ear with a sigh, he wasn't sure what had gotten into Nathan but he had been acting strange as of late and Peter was not in the mood to deal with him. He had others things that needed his attention, mainly protecting Elle and their son.

"Are you done?" Peter remarked his voice now filled with annoyance.

"Yes… I was just calling to see how you have been. You know it's been awhile since I've seen or heard from you, is… everything okay?" Sylar spoke trying to convey what he hoped sounded like concern and worry for his "brother".

"Things are good, you know I've just been busy. I'm sure you of all people would understand that."

"Okay Pete what is going on? Why aren't you talking to me." Sylar was becoming tried of all his vague answers. Was this really how these two brothers related to one another. He had always assumed that Peter and Nathan were close or maybe Peter was hiding from Nathan what he was also hiding from Sylar.

Blowing out a breathe of air Peter had to admit to himself that maybe Nathan's strange behavior could simply be a reaction to his own. It was true he had been distance from him for awhile now and they were trying to mend broken fences but Peter knew that Nathan would never understand his reasons for taking a child away from his father to keep him and that child's mother as his own family, even if said child and it's mother had belonged to Sylar. He had contemplated telling him, gone over the ways he might react in his mind if he were to reveal the life he had been living the past 7 months to his brother. However after all that had happened to Nathan with Claire, Peter just could not bring himself to do it.

"Are you actually giving me the silent treatment now? Or did you hang up on me again?"

"No, no. I'm here. Look things are just…" Peter started intent on keeping his life and the decision he made away from Nathan, only to have his mind flip flop about the decision yet again as his brothers annoyed voice cut him off.

"I swear Peter if you give just another bullshit line about being busy I am flying straight to the city and kicking your…" Sylar stated as he somewhat snapped at Peter.

"I'm not in the city Nathan." he confessed as he ran a hand through his hair while he rethought yet again what he wanted to tell Nathan. He knew that there was really the only one decision he had to make, which was to either lie to him or tell him the truth. God, this would be so much easier if he could make up his damn mind.

"Where are you?" Sylar questioned almost positive now that this was where he would find who or what they were hiding from him.

"I've got a place near the Bennett's in Costa Verde a few months ago. I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Really…where at? I would love to come over and see it. Maybe we can stop by and visit Claire. Then you can give me the grand tour.:" Sylar said as a rush of impatience flooded him with the need of knowing.

"What… when… now?" Peter asked in a surprised tone as he dropped his coffee mug in the sink. Sure he was willing to share with his brother where his new home was, he just wasn't so sure he wanted him to know what was housed in side it yet.

"Yeah, of course."

"Look the house is just not…. I can come to see you, how about that?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot your "friend" is over." This was great, not only were they hiding a power from him but the person that held the power seemed to be a girl. Not just any girl according to Peter's tone, but someone Wonder boy seemed to have fallen for. Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. Not only when he made his return as Sylar was he going to gain the one power that Petey boy and Bennett where trying so hard to hide from him but he was also quite possibly going to take out the new love in Peter's life.

"She not just a friend okay… just… don't talk about her that way. I'll explain everything when I get to your office later." Peter said in a heated tone, when his brother implied that Elle was nothing more than a one night stand.

Sylar smiled to himself… he was right super boy did care about her. He had hit the preverbal jot pot. Now all he had to do was get little brothers address.

"Peter? You down there?" Elle's voice rang down the stairs.

"Yeah, do you need me?" Peter yelled back up to her, as he listened to Nathan's light chuckle on in his ear.

"So who is she?" Sylar asked one last time full well knowing that he was pushing Peter by doing so.

"I talk to you about it later okay. I got to go, I'll see you soon okay, bye." Peter said rushing out the words before snapping his phone shut for the second time that morning as he made his way up the stairs to check on Elle.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Mom…. Daddy….. Any body home?" She yelled as she walked through the door and hung up her coat as she kick the door shut again with the tips of her toes.

"Elle I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey, you. How have you been?" She said with a genuine smile on her face at the sight of her sister. Claire was the best, her best friend as a matter of fact. She wasn't sure if she had been this close to her sister before she had her accident but she knew that she never could have survived with out her after it. By all means every one had been wonderful to Elle, her Mom, her Daddy, Lyle, Peter. Still there was something about Claire, the way she listened, the way Elle could see how much she cared in her eyes, how she never mentioned the past and just treated Elle as if nothing had ever happened. There was so many times in the last 7 months the Elle felt as if she couldn't breathe, and Claire had always been her breath of fresh air.

"Good, really good actually. And how's my little nephew?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks for asking." Elle comments with the roll of her eyes and flip of her hair before she started giggling out that her baby boy was as healthy as could be.

"I'm glad BOTH of you are doing well." Claire commented with a laughter in her voice as she came around the counter and gives Elle a hug. She was the sister Claire had always secretly wanted, and Claire loved her and the little boy she was carrying beyond all comprehension. Claire had decided not to think about it what lead her to becoming her sister, nothing else mattered, not the person she was before, not that they had all lied to her (even though it was to keep both her and her child safe for Sylar), and it most definitely did not matter that she wasn't her sister by blood. What did matter was that in the last 7 months since she had opened her eyes 24 hours after her father had come home with Elle's bloody body in his hands, Elle had never failed to be there to listen to Claire without throwing judgment at her, something only a real sister would do.

"So… where is mom? I see she went completely overboard." Elle asked while she struggled to seat herself on the bar stool in front of the island where Claire had now resumed decorating the cookies in the shape of baby's with little blue diapers made of frosting.

"Yeah well, you know mom. Besides she has a right it is her first grand child after all."

"Maybe… I just…. It's going to be so weird to be surrounded by women and family that watched me grow up and not have a clue as to who they are."

"So then why did you agree to let mom do this then. It's not like you and Peter really need anything with the way the two of you have been shopping for the little guy."

"Because it's what makes mom happy… and it is her first grand child." Elle said back to her sister with a light blush and a smile.

"There's my girl's." Sandra said as she walked in through the back door arms full of groceries. Sitting them down on the counter grabbed the milk out of one bag, walked over to the fridge put it in it's place before stopping in front of Claire to drop a quick kiss on cheek. Then proceeded over to Elle and bestowed a kiss her cheek as well while giving her belly a small rub as if saying hello to the baby.

"Mom…. You know I love you right? But I thought we said that you wouldn't go overboard with this." Elle questioned her mother lovingly as she stood to give her mom a helping hand in putting things away.

"Overboard? Honey you do realize that this is only a small family gathering right?"

"Okay, so what's with all the food and games?" Elle said as she motioned about the room as if to remind her mother that is was filled with decorations of all things baby and more blue than Elle had ever seen one place in all her life.

Sandra shrugged her shoulders at her daughters question. So, maybe she had gone a little overboard. Due to the circumstances of how Elle came into their family there was only a hand full of people in which she could invite. Still she had wanted to make sure those few people had a great time while they were attended a baby-shower for a family member that they had to pretend to remember. Not that it would be all that hard, after all Elle couldn't say otherwise since she had no recollection of her prior life.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Have you and Peter picked out a name yet?" Claire chirped as she put aside the now done cookies on the counter.

"I am pretty sure of what his name is going to be. Why?" Elle responded with a smile while knowing not giving her the answer that she knew she wanted.

"Well I am fixing to go pick up the cake and they called earlier and asked if we would like to have his name put on there." Claire said with more excitement, if that where possible.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Elle said with a shrug of her shoulder still not giving Claire her sons name.

"So what is it silly." Claire damned giddily as she threw the oven mitt at her.

"Noah…" Elle declared pausing to get their reaction before telling them the rest.

"Daddy is going to fall over when he hears that." Claire laughed as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Yes, your father will be very proud to have such an honor as his grandson having his name." Sandra commented almost simultaneously as she eyes began to shine with moisture.

"And the middle name? Do you know it?" Claire began begging her older sister once again.

"Gabriel. Noah Gabriel. I'm not sure if the last name is….. Claire… what's wrong?" Elle gasped as she watched Claire drain of color looking as if she had seen a ghost.


	4. Pieces

**Chapter 4 - Pieces**

"Gabriel… Elle where did you get that name from?" Claire asked in a weary voice waiting for the woman she has grown to love hands to light up with a surge of electric blue power.

"I don't know… I just… It was just kind of there…. Why is it what I had wanted to name him before the accident." Elle responded with a little alarm in her own voice as she felt the tension grow in the room between her sister, mother, and herself.

Claire took in a slow breath and looked between her confused and somewhat scared sister and her worried mother, it wasn't what she had organically thought. She hadn't remember Gabriel in anyway except for his name, and while that still worried her she had to admit that she was relieved. She had to think quick, she could tell Elle that yes it was what she was going to name her child if it were a boy, which she knew Peter and her father would not be happy about. Or she could tell her that Gabriel had been someone from her past, however if she did that Peter and her father would be beyond upset and just completely pissed. Not to mention the load of questions Elle would have, any of which could possibly bring back her memories with full force since Gabriel had been such a major part of Elle's past life.

"Yeah, you were… do you…. remember that?"

"No. It's not a memory or at least I don't think it is. It's more of a…feeling. It just felt right." Elle said with a small smile as she continued with hope written across her face. "But it must be good right? That the name Gabriel stuck with me. I mean this has to be a positive sign that I can get back the memories that I lost."

"Sure, honey sure. Still you shouldn't push yourself, okay. I don't want you to feel like you have to remember anything at all. You don't have to have your memories in order to have us love you. We love you just the way you are, memories or no memories."

"Mom's right Elle. And I would much rather have my sister perfectly health with no memories, than one who is sick and tortured remembering what happened to her in the past."

"God, you two sound exactly like Peter." Elle commented with a discontented sigh as she picked up one of the cookies took a bite and placed it right back on the tray where she had gotten it.

"Elle, sweetie.." Sandra began as she walked behind her and started rubbing her shoulders only to be cut off as Elle pushed out of her embrace and tried to argue her point of view once again.

"I don't see why it's such a bad thing to want to regain my memories of…"

"JESUS ELLE…. Really! Can't you stop and think for a damn second. Maybe it's because we have watched you suffer enough and we really don't want to see you go through all of that again. To have to relive all that pain….you know…. Never mind" Claire yelled out finally exploding on her big sister before running upstairs and slamming the door to her room. She didn't want to lose her big sister, and Claire knew she would lose Elle forever if she ever regained her memories.

"Claire…. Claire!" Elle called after her as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Elle, I understand how you feel. I do. Still you have to understand while you were in the coma it was us that suffered. It changed our family a lot. And I pray every night that you never know how much we all changed when you almost died. Especially Peter, your father and Claire." Sandra explained in the quite soothing tone.

"Can you come get us when the guest get here…. I'm going to go talk to her." Elle asked in tear filled whisper, her voice cracking and giving away just how upset she was with herself and being so selfish, as she turned around and gave her mother a hug.

"Sure, honey." Her mother replied as she rubbed her gently on her back.

* * *

**~Meanwhile At Nathan's Office~**

"Nathan." Peter said to get his brothers attention as he walked in.

"Ah… Peter you're here. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show." Sylar said as he walked around the desk to give his "brother" an awkward hug.

"I told you I would be." as he took a sit in front of his brothers desk still not completely sure if he was doing the right thing in what he had finally decided to tell his bother.

"Yes, well you seemed rather occupied when I talked to you earlier." Sylar reminded him with a small chuckle as he sat back down at his desk in front of his half eaten lunch.

"Look Nathan I didn't come here to argue with you." he stated with as sigh as he rubbed his knees before getting up to walk in front of the window behind his brother that looked out over the city.

"I know, I know…. I just…. Worry is all." Sylar sighed his expected apology while rolling his eyes.

"Well there is no reason to worry about me, life has been good lately."

"Is that so…. Exactly how good has life been to you little brother? It seems to me we are talking about a whole lot more that just a new home in Costa Verde. Could it be the love of a woman." Sylar said with a little sarcasm already growing incredible tried of the mundane talking. He knew Peter was the best source to get the data he needed in finding the power he was positive Peter and Bennett was hiding from him. Still he hated making the loving brother small talk in order to achieve getting it.

"Elle"

"What?" Sylar gasped as her face flashed before his eyes her name catching him off guard almost causing him to drop the glass of tea he was holding in his hands.

"You had asked me what her name was this morning. Elle, her name is Elle." Peter said in the same love sick tone as had only a few seconds ago.

Once again when her name rang out of Peter lips Sylar couldn't control the flashes of her smiling in satisfaction as they drove away in the stolen car together or the flash of her while she laid on top of him in Cranfield house as he brushed her fallen wild blond hair from her face. He was going to enjoy killing this woman for the name she bared alone, regardless of her power, or the fact the lose of her just might hurt Peter in ways he has never been able to before.

"Seriously you have nothing to say about that?"

"I ….uhhh?" Sylar was lost, he had completely blocked out the fact the Peter was talking to him and could have very well let something vital slip his attention. He had always knew Elle would be a distraction.

"I just told you that I plan on asking Elle to marry me tonight, that she is going to give birth to our son in a couple of months and you really have nothing the say?"

Again Sylar's mind burned with flashes of His Elle. Only this time it was of memories that weren't really memories at all, things that had never happened, could never happen. Elle in a white dress walking to him with a smirk on her face, Elle laughing as she held Sylar's hand to her swollen stomach. What the hell was wrong with him. Elle was dead, he had made it so. He had stood there on the beach and watched her burn as he took in the fact that she had been telling him the truth. He accepted that he had killed the only thing left in this world that he had cared about to gain a truth from her that Elle herself had already given him. She had not known the Angela and Arthur weren't his true parents. Bennett had been the one lying, he had let Bennett "get inside his head" Elle own word echoed in his mind and he had killed her for it.

Sylar shook his head trying to escape the thoughts that he never allowed his mind to wonder for this very reason. He didn't like how much he had cared for her, and he hated the way his mind would wonder how his life could how been had he believe her, and he loathed the way the guilt would start to creep up his spine as he remembered how she had closed her eyes and let him take her life instead of being the fighter he had always known her to be. I didn't matter now, she was dead, he remind himself. She was dead by his hand, that was a fact that could never change.

"It's a bit much to take in Pete…" Sylar asked trying to refocus his mind once again to the task at hand. He was going to make sure that Peter, Bennett nor anyone else would ever question who it was when he ended THIS Elle's life. He was done living the life of Nathan Petrelli and he was aching to be covered in a humans blood again, to feel it's warmth covering his hands, to feel another powers slip into him to become his own. And he was going to start with Peter's bride to be.

"So your going to become a father?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

* * *

**~ Back at the Bennett Home ~**

"Claire? Claire, can I come in please?" Elle called through the door as she tapped on it lightly.

"The door's open." Claire huffed as she fall onto her bed.

"I'm sorry okay." Elle wined as she shut the door she had just walked through and leaned against it.

"Is it so bad? Is it really so bad not to remember all the horrible things he did to you?" Claire asked for what felt like the millionth time as she flopped over on her back to look her sister in her face.

"Claire….that's not it. That's not what I want to remember okay? It's…." Elle huffed as she walked over to her sister and struggled her way to lay down beside her.

"It's things like this that I want to remember. Us sharing this room as we grew up. All of us going on that big family trip to that ski lodge in Denver. How Peter and I met, how we ended." Elle sighed again as she turned her head to her sister in hopes that maybe, just maybe she would understand.

"I get it. I know that when I think about those things I can see you and me covered head to toe in blue and pink paint when we fought about what color our room was going to be. You laughing at me for 2 hours when I did a face plant getting off the lift at the slopes. How you would look at Peter like he was the only answer to every question in the world. Or how heartbroken you were when he betrayed you. Not that you didn't make a few mistakes of your own where he was concerned." Claire babbled on as she told Elle all of the images that filled her head as she thought of what it would have really be like to grow up together as true sisters. She pause a moment as she sat up and helped Elle up to prop herself against to sit up against the head-board of the bed before she continued.

"Still even with all of those memories, I can't help but think about the things that I hope you can never remember. Your alive Elle, you and my nephew are home, safe and healthy, it's everything that I prayed for when you were in the coma. I remember what you were like when Daddy found you, I remember how torn Peter was when he got to the hospital. And I remember what the cops said that he had done to you. So for me it just seems like a good trade off. No memories haunting you of what he did that horrible night and a lifetime with the people who love you to make new ones."

"Maybe…maybe your right. I really don't want to remember what happened. I know some part of me internally is screaming at me, telling me that if I knew it would kill me inside. So…. Here's the deal." Elle sighed wiggling around trying to get into a more upright position as she decided to give into her little sister, she loved her after all and she couldn't talk to anyone else this way but Claire.

"Okay, let's hear it." Claire said with a half smile on her face as she held her hands out to help pull Elle up.

"I promise not to go looking for anymore answer to my past. But if I do remember something you have to promise to be honest with me and tell me if what I remember is true….or how much of it is true…. I mean like cut throat honest, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I think. Cut throat honest. It's a deal." Claire agreed in a sad tone.

"Good now that our little tiff is over can you help your whale of a sister off the bed so that we can go back down stairs and get something to eat. I am hungry again. I don't know how it's possible but I am." Elle finished with by placing a kiss on her sister fore head before reaching her hands out for her to grad hold of.

"Your eating for two, it's okay to be hungry when your pregnant. You think you would have learned this by now." Claire said giggling at the face Elle was now making.

"Yeah, I know it's okay to eat for two. But if I keep eating like this I swear I am going to end up giving birth to a toddler."

"Oh please Elle your so dramatic your not even that big."

"Not that big…. I knew it. I'm freaking huge."


	5. Destination

**A/N: Okay you guys I know it has been awhile and I hope the wait was worth it. Please excurse all the errors. I have overlooked this chapter at least 5 times and I am still in need of a beta for this story. (Hint, Hint for all you beta's out there that are willing. Lol) And now, on with the story. Enjoy All.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Destination**

"So how was it?" Peter questioned her with a sideways smile on his face as she came through the front door blowing her bangs out of her face in a huff as if she'd just had to bear the most unimaginable suffering known to every pregnant woman.

"You know after those dreams that I have sometimes where I force you to crawl into my bed so that I can cry myself to sleep on your shoulder?" Elle stated exhaustedly as she made her way to the couch in the living room and fell into the cushions of the fluffy sofa.

"I don't know if force would be that word I would use." Peter responded with amusement in his voice whilst taking a seat in front of her on the coffee table and lifted her feet into his lap so that he could remove her shoes.

"Yeah, well it was worse than that. Uncomfortable and awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. Oh, by the way before I forget, Daddy is coming by tomorrow with all the gifts that mom and Claire bought way to much of. So you two are going to get to have tons of fun all day putting things together." Elle enlightened Peter as she closed her eyes relaxing into the sofa while Peter rubbed the arch of her foot.

"I don't mind. It's better we get it done now than you clubbing me with a frying pan while our son crying and your screaming at me for not having put it together already." He muttered in a laughing tone his eyes all the while focused on the foot massage he was given Elle's tiny swollen feet.

"A frying pan, really… have I done that? Because I always thought of myself as more a toaster in the shower kind of girl." she commented jokingly only to gain a serious reaction from Peter that mystified her.

"What?" Elle urged him to speak his mind.

"You have no idea how right you are." Peter stated vaguely with raised eyebrows.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded sitting up right and slipping her feet from his grasp as she slapped his knee.

"Lets just say you have enjoyed your fare share of heaping torture upon me." Peter told her holding his hands in the air as if to clam he had been totally innocent.

"I have never electrocuted you. Your being a bit dramatic."

"Yes, you have. And no I'm not." Peter said in a full out laugh now mesmerized by the look of horror and defiance on Elle's face.

"Well then you must have really pissed me off. What did you do deny the baby was yours when I told you I was pregnant?"

"No, no it wasn't like that. It was…" Peter started and then sifted to kneel between Elle's legs as he ran his hand up the outside of her thighs to the curve of her hips pulling her slightly forward as he continued in a lower husky voice.

"A completely different kind of torture."

Elle was captivated a moment, her eyes hanging onto Peter's as she tried to push down that over whelming desire to be touched that coursed thought her body. She cared for Peter, besides Claire he was her rock, her hero the one that chased away all the craziness that filled her after she awoke from one of her forgotten dreams, the father of her child. Still it was one thing to live with him, exchanged playful banter, get him excited and walk away. It was quite another for her to want and need him back, it was a step Elle wasn't quite sure that she wanted to make. At least not just yet.

So lifting her hands she ran the tips of her fingers in a slow ghosting touch she traced the sides of his face from his temples down his jaw line to come to rest on his well defined chest. All the while as she leaned in the bring her lips to hover just an inch from his letting the both of them breathe one another warm breath.

"Down boy, not tonight you don't." she stated in a sexy light whisper before she pecked his lips with her own and shoving him back. Only to then erupt in laughter as she headed upstairs to her room to change for bed leaving a frustrated and some what confused Peter with his mouth agape still on his knees in the living room.

* * *

**~ Luke's Apartment ~**

"Do you know Peter's new address to his house in Costa Verde?" Sylar demanded as he walked into Luke's apartment not wasting any time on greetings or small talk.

"Yeah, it's some where in that green file over there. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Luke stated as he turned of the music that he was jamming to while working on his laptop with a click of a button before he threw the remote into next on the chair next to him and began to gather the paper strewn about the table in front of him.

"Plans changed." Sylar declared as he picked the green folder that laid at the end of the table with Peter's name scrabbled in Luke's sad excuse for hand writing across the front of it.

"Well you didn't give me much time to gather any other real information you know. All I really got today was a few chicks and older women at Bennett's house giggling about his brat having a baby." Luke complained as he pull up the summary on his laptop of what had went on that day at the Bennett's home and printed it out for Sylar to put with the rest of his other research.

"Claire's pregnant too?" Sylar question with a raised eyebrow with disbelief and intrigue on his face.

"No not Claire, the oldest daughter. I think her name is…. Uhhh damn it, it was right here." Luke responded as he fumbled through a few loose papers he had just printed out.

"Elle." Sylar spoke her name his eyes looking rapidly from Peter's name on the green folder in his hands to the yellow one bear Bennett's name as some of the pieces came together in his head.

"That's it, Elle. How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I know how Bennett works a little better than he'd like me to."

"So I'm guessing you know about little miss no memories accident then?" Luke remarked as he leaned back into his couch and watched as Sylar continued to scan the papers in his hands with interest.

"Speak in the English language, Luke." Sylar chided.

"Okay, this Elle chick…. Bennett's oldest daughter. Apparently she was attacked by some guy like 7 or 8 months ago. Bennett found her on the beach near there home and got her to the hospital just in the nick of time to save her and her baby's life, right. Well it turns out that while Daddy dearest saved the day, his little Elle-bell was still damaged beyond his repair. You see she woke from her coma a couple of weeks later they find out that the attack had left her with sort of brain thing called amnesia or something and she couldn't remember a thing. Not even her own name." Luke recited in length without much detail.

"This has to be some kind of trick. There is just no way the logical answer can be possible." Sylar spoke more to himself than the young man lounging on the sofa. The cogs in his head would not stop turning, and by all accounts the obvious answer was that Elle had somehow survived with a child intact and they were now being hidden by Bennett and Petrelli. Sylar knew better he was there the night Elle had died, he had killed her, set her body on fire and watched her burn. It simply was not possible, his Elle was dead.

"What? What's not possible?" Luke questioned him seeing a look of desperation in Sylar's eyes that he had never seen before, even when he was on the hunt for his father.

"Thanks kid, I will be taking these." Sylar voiced as he gathered all the information that was left on the table, before turning and making his way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To kill Elle."

* * *

**~ Back at the Petrelli house in Costa Verde ~**

"Elle….What are you doing out here?" Peter called out to the form lined in a flash of lightening from above. It was 2 in the morning and the storm that was moving in from the ocean whipped through Elle hair as she stood with her bear feet buried in the sand near the shore clothed in only one of his white button up dress shirt and a pair of shorts that could barely be called shorts at all. In awe of her beauty Peter walked up slowly behind her to take her in, as the light flashing around her in the night sky over them reminded him of how innocent and wild she could be.

She hadn't been able to make herself go to sleep and as soon as she'd seen the first flash followed by the rumble in the distance she had pulled herself out of bed and made her way to beach that was practically their backyard. Sure they had a nice deck with a comfy chair, loveseat, lounge and a fire pit but there was something about this spot on the beach she felt connected to in a way she could never explain.

"I love to watch the sky when it lights up this way." she stated simply to Peter with out turning to look at him.

"Still you should be careful, the storm is moving in pretty fast it will be here soon." he pointed out as he came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder placing his hands on either side of her swollen belly.

"I'll go back inside shortly, I promise. I just want to watch the lighting a little longer. It's just so beautiful, don't you think?" Elle inquired with a loving almost shy smile as she glanced back at him to ask the question.

"I think your beautiful." Peter noted with a smirk knowing that she'd come back with some sarcastic comment, as she always did.

"God, you really can be such a girl sometimes." she declared laughingly as she swatted one of his arms with her small hand.

"Fine, see if you get anymore compliments from me. You got 5 minutes then I coming back out here and caring you inside." Peter stated before place a chaste kiss on Elle's cheek and turning to go back in the house.

"Okay, okay 5 minutes."

* * *

**~ A hotel near the edge of Costa Verde ~**

Sylar sit on the floor with pages of the from files that Luke had put together laid out before him. There were only a few pictures, only one of which contained a picture the "Elle" that Bennett and Peter had put so much time into protecting. Not that the picture was of much use to Sylar since it was only the back of her head that was showing. Still the blonde that flowed down her back reminded Sylar to much of his Elle.

After an hour of sweeping though the papers and listening to the few tapes that Luke had been able to supply him with Sylar was no closer to any other possible conclusion, only closure to his originally hypothesis as outlandish as it seemed that his Elle had somehow survive or had been brought back along with his child.

Still, why Bennett would go thought the trouble of using his beloved Claire bears blood to save Elle, when Elle had shot and almost killed Claire only hours before had no logic to Sylar. Then going to the lengths to hide and protect Elle and his child from him as Bennett, Petrelli, Claire, Sandra, and Lyle had gone to instead of using them to there advantage to draw Sylar out of hiding made even less sense. There had be something Luke had missed or the maybe (though he highly doubted it) Sylar himself was over looking. For if it was Elle alive….

"No, no she's dead. You killed the only woman who had ever loved you just like you did me. Those were your words Gabriel. You don't need this hussy whoever she is interrupting our plans for the future." his head screamed at him in his mothers voice.

With a sigh Sylar stood and walked over to the bed sitting down with his hands in his hands before lying back and closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would all the answers he needs.


	6. Outside

**Chapter 6 - Outside**

"Mmmm….that feels good." Elle moaned as she felt Peter's hands rubbing into her back.

"I had to figure out someway to get you up, after all it's almost ten in the morning and your father is going to be here soon. Plus, I really wanted to talk to you about something before he got here." Peter whispered into her ear, his hands continued to work on Elle's back until she turned over with a knowing grin spread across her face.

"Is that waffles I smell?" Elle asked with a sugar coated tone picking up the torso of her body to rest on her forearms as she peeked over Peter's should to the tray of food on her nightstand. Her smiling shining even brighter as she spotted a couple of waffles covered in syrup on one of the plates.

"I swear being pregnant gives you the power of enhanced smelling." Peter sulked teasingly as he fell into his back losing Elle's attention to the breakfast he bought her.

"Oh stop being such a baby and hand me that tray." Elle order as she pushed herself up to sit up completely as she rested her back against her headboard.

"Only if you say yes." Peter stated as he turned back towards Elle and prompted his self up on his elbow.

"Yes to what?" Elle questioned laughingly as she looked down at Peter to watch him pull out a small white box from under his pillow, which rather effectively halted her giggling as she lifted her hand to cover her smile that was slowly dissipating.

"Will you?" Peter simply asked with his chocolate orbs connecting to Elle's face as he lifted the top of the white box revealing a princess cut sapphire with two rectangular diamond begets on either side of it set in a white gold band.

Elle couldn't believe that this moment was truly happening, she knew what she should say, she knew how she should feel. Yet, what she really wanted, or exactly how she felt she could not decipher. She was happy with Peter, she knew that. He was in fact the father of her child. He had also stood by her side, been there for her in every way she has asked of him since the moment she had awoken in the hospital 7 months ago. But did that mean she love him? Yes, she did love him she decided as she looked him over her tears filling her eyes with moisture at the over whelming situation. The question was did she love him as much as he loved her? That she wasn't so sure of. Maybe with time, this feeling that something was missing would go away. Maybe, just maybe her memories would return and she would be able to connect the feelings she didn't understanding to Peter instead of the no named, no faced man who seemed to only haunt her dreams and rip himself away from her every morning.

"Yes." Elle gasped as she wiped a tear away and held her hand out to Peter. Elle sobbed again with her lips pulled into a grin while her heart broke a little when Peter placed his ring on her finger, and she had no clue as to why. She was confused and angered by her own feelings. She hated that she couldn't comprehend the way her emotions were swaying her logical thing. But instead of backing away from her now fiancée as Elle would usually dose she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held on trying to quickly compose herself.

"I love you. You know that right." Peter whispered in her ear before brushing his lips softly again her neck. His hands moved up her back treading into her hair as he tugged on it gently pulling so that he could lean back and look her in the eye as used his thumb to sweep away the last of her falling tears.

"I…" Elle began only to be interrupted by the doorbell and three loud pounds on the front door.

"That must be your father, I'll go let him in and tell him the good news. Here I believe you have earned this." Peter beamed happily as he turned and set the breakfast he had prepare for Elle over her legs. Then after giving her a kiss on her forehead he made his way out of the room and down the stairs, eager to inform Noah that the plan to keep Elle and Little Noah safe had just gotten even better.

* * *

As Sylar drove up upon the new home of Peter Petrelli he knew without doubt that he had been here once before. Bennett's Car was parked in the driveway, that was the first thing Sylar took note of. The second as he drove past was that Peter was helping him unload the car. It seemed he would have to wait until they were gone before could go in to accomplish what he wanted. After all, it was always much more fun to watch them find the person they loved already dead and gone, rather than to have them there interrupting the mutilation. Still that didn't mean he could scope the place out, he smirked to himself as looked into the eyes of the older man he'd just seen at the dealership where he'd picked up his car along with his momentary identity.

Parking the car only a couple of houses down from Petrelli's Sylar walked towards the beach that laid behind the residence, and the familiarity of the place hit him like a tidal wave. The more he learned about the situation the more perplexing and infuriating it become to him. Not only were they using Elle's name, the day that Elle had died, but as Sylar walked to the beach that was now the open backyard of Wonder boy's new home they also appeared to be using the very spot that Sylar had taken Elle's life. And these people had the never to call him sick.

Sylar eye's scanned the beach, everything was almost exactly the same as it had been close to 8 months ago. He could almost see her body burning on the beach, the words your hurting me in Elle's voice reverberated through his mind as his eyes watered of their own accord. The same way they the morning he had set ablaze her corpse. Not wanting to relive that particular memory Sylar close his eyes and tried to push the thoughts away. He would wait until later, come back when Peter and "Glasses" as Elle had once called him was gone. Then he would kill her. Just for the hell of it he was contemplating using Elle's powers to do so. After all he had quite a few special abilities already so really what was one more, he thought to himself with a smirk as he began trudging his way through the thick sand of the beach back to his car.

* * *

"Peter are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Noah asked out of the blue as he twisted the bolt to connect panel A to leg D as the crib printout instructed.

"Yeah…. I love her Noah. You know I do." Peter said as he swatted the dangling moon out of his way once again trying to connect the two arms of the crib mobile together.

"So do I. But that doesn't mean that there aren't nights that I don't lay awake trying to figure out how me and the rest of my family are going to survive if she ever regains her memories. Both figuratively and literally." he confessed with a sadness in his voice as he picked up the next section to attach to his work in progress.

"No… It's been close to 8 months now Noah. Even the doctors says that there is no hope of Elle regaining her memories. We are not going to lose her. Not to the past or to Sylar." Peter said more forcefully this time taking out if frustration at the thought is Sylar finding and Elle and his son on the poor arms of the mobile cause it to make a loud snap before Peter realized it was now in three pieces instead of two.

"I sure as hell hope your right." Noah sighed as he looked over what was almost a complete crib now.

"So have the two of you broken anything yet?" Elle chirped in a cheerful voice as she walked into the room.

"No… Maybe….Why?" Peter stuttered out as he held the mobile that was suppose to hang in their son's crib behind his back almost positive that he had in fact broken it.

"I'm not even going to ask. Hi, daddy. Sorry it took me so long to get down here but after I finished my breakfast in bed I kind of nodded off." Elle giggled at Peter who obviously holding something he had probably damaged behind his back as she walked over to her father and gave him a hug.

"It's fine honey." Noah assured her before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"So are you two hungry?" Elle questioned.

"No we already had some of your wife's waffles." Noah told Elle as he nodded his head towards Peter who was now in the process of trying to hide the baby's mobile that he had just destroyed back in it's box.

"Funny…. Your whole family is just hilarious." Peter huffed giving up and throwing the boxes and the broken contents of at to floor at his feet before picking up the mattress that went into the crib and taking it to Noah.

"You see, I knew one day you would agree with me." Elle giggled as placed her fingertips on Peters sides moving them in a light tickling motion while he was handing her father the mattress.

"Are you hungry because if you are I can.." Peter asked ignoring Elle's comment all together as he turned to face her letting his own hands slid along the sides of her swollen stomach to rest on the small of her back as he pulled her close so that he could kiss the curve of her neck.

"No, no. I just though since you made me breakfast in bed this morning, that I would cook dinner tonight. So how about it dad? You in for a home cooked meal." Elle inquired after running her hands down Peter's well defined chest before peeking at her father from over the side of Peter's shoulder.

"Wish I could sweetie but I have a feeling you two need to be alone since you are newly engaged and all. Not to mention tonight is date night with your sister, and she is going to kill me if I'm not there." Noah replied keeping himself busy as he moved onto the construction of the changing table that matched the now finished crib.

"She loves you dad. Claire just wants to know that no matter what your going to be there for her from now on." Elle tried to encourage her father as she stepped around to talk to him putting Peter behind her with his chin now resting on her shoulder his hands still on her pregnant belly.

"I know. I feel bad enough as it is. So please no lecturing me on behalf of your sister." Noah sighed.

"I'm sorry." Elle apologized with a smile as she watched her father lovingly continue to work hard at showing any emotion. He knew he had messed up where his Claire bear was concerned and the last few months he had been doing everything in his power to correct the situation.

"I forgive you." Noah said as he turned to her with a smile.

"Do you still love me?" Elle questioned cutely as she held her hands together as if saying a prayer up under her chin and pushed her bottom lip out as she frowned.

"Of course I love you Elle. Always will. Even if you do marry a girl."

"What the heck did I ever do to any of you people?" Peter brooded as he threw his hands in the air and moved away from Elle to walk back over to the dwindling pile of things that were in need of being assembled.

"Ahhh…. Poor baby, I'm sorry." Elle jokingly expressed her regret.

"No your not." Peter said with his adorable sideways smile as he tossed a stuffed dinosaur at her.

"Your right, I'm really not." Elle laughed as she caught it and threw it back at him.

* * *

**~Later that evening~**

The sun was setting and it was edging more towards night than day by the time Sylar had made his way back to once again visit the Petrelli household. As he arrived he was happy to see that Bennett's car was gone, which was a excellent sign that this could be ended tonight. After all even if Peter was there, with Bennett out of the way Sylar was sure he would be able to at least wait until Peter otherwise occupied to get to this "Elle". Then again on the other hand even if he couldn't kill her tonight, he would at least walk away knowing weather or not she was his or some impersonation of what was his.

The sound of soft music whispered through the night as Sylar quietly rounded the side of the house to peer in the open window where he found what would be the dinning room to see a couple of candles lit, two places setting along with a glass dish holding the contents of a wonderful smelling dinner on the dinning table. Suddenly his view was blocked as the backside of Peter as he stepped in his line of vision before sitting down at the table. Then Sylar's breath was caught as he saw her walk through the doorway on her way to the table Peter now sat at setting the pie she had in her hand down on the table.

"So what do you think?" Elle questioned with a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"It looks good." Peter returned her smile as he looked over the real first dinner Elle had ever cooked for him.

"That's it….. It looks good?" Elle grilled him racked with nerves as she twisted the ring wrapped around her finger with her thumb.

"Well I mean…. I'm sure it's great Elle…. Of course I'm not much for baked ziti or peach pie, but I don't dislike it. It smells great I sure it will taste just as good."

"So this isn't your favorite food?"

"_Yes." _A voice in Sylar's head screamed in response outside as his mind raced with images of him and Elle as they sat on the floor of his apartment together devouring the peach pie she had brought him and the blush in her cheeks as she smiled at him grasping his hand with hers.

"No…. Elle I…." Peter replied noticing how upset his answer had made her yet not understanding why.

"So you telling me that there is nothing significant about this meal at all? We didn't have this for our first date?"

"_Yes, we did." _Sylar heard as the voice inside his head roared the answer to Elle statement once again this time it was accompanied with the aroma of the baked ziti and the vision of her as she raised the dish to him to smell a smile on both their faces as their eyes connected.

"Or maybe we were eating it when I told you I was pregnant? Or…" Elle continued her voice becoming louder and more demanding with every word she spoke.

"Elle stop okay. What is all of this about? Why are you getting so upset over this?" Peter asked as he got up the table to walk over to her side concern for her and her iritic behavior clearly written across his face.

"You wouldn't understand…just forget it. I'm going for a walk." Elle babbled her voice cracking in disappointment as she ran a hand through her hand before she all but ran for the back door.

Sylar moved with her along the side of the house to the back as he watched Elle emerge on the patio. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, touch her to make sure that she was nothing more than a figment of his imagination but the sound of Peter voice calling her name as he came out of the house only seconds behind her rooted Sylar still in the cover of the dark shadows of the home.

"Elle…"

"Elle, slow down. Hey, stop and talk to me. I can't help if you shut me out like this."

"Arrrgh. God, this is so frustrating."

"We are going to be married soon you have got start talking to me. Please."

"_No." _Sylar's whole being seemed to say as he looked down to see he hand twisting as blue sparks danced on his palms and finger tips.

"I…had this feeling….It was the same feeling that I had about naming our baby Gabriel. It was like I just knew somehow that my son belonged to the name Gabriel…"

"_That's because he dose. He's mine Elle."_ the voice in Sylar's head came softer this time, as if Gabriel Gray the part of him who had died along that night beside Elle had been reached in the dark recesses of his mind.

"You mean that the name Gabriel belonged to him." Peter tried to correct her as a twinge of jealousy coiled in his stomach.

"Whatever. The point is there was no other option, it was already decided, a certain fact that he was going to be a Gabriel."

"And I felt the same way when I saw the baked ziti recipe in the cook book today. I knew deep down in my bones that it was signification and…. I don't know…. I thought maybe that if it was important somehow… that maybe…"

"That maybe you were remember something from before the attack. That you were starting to get your memories back."

Elle nodded as the tears in her eyes continued to fall forming a what felt like a small stream down her cheeks.

"Elle you have to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm never going to get them back am I?"

"_Yes, you will."_ Sylar declared.

"I hope not." Peter prayed.

"Why do you have to say it like that. All of you are exactly that same. You all act like it's a bad thing for me to want to remember how a I was. I know that all of you are trying to protect me from whatever the hell happened out here. But sometimes it feels more like you hiding from me something rather than protecting me from it." Elle sobbed as she hung onto Peter for her dear life.

"_That's because they are, Elle. They're hiding you from me." _Sylar agreed with the voice that echoed in his head.

Peter reached out and cupped her face with both hands as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his arms to cradle her body against his. "I'm sorry…" and at this point there was nothing more to say. He was here, he wasn't leaving her, and he knew that was all she had ever really wanted from anyone she cared about, for them to simply stay and show her that she was loved. So he would lie, hide the truth, and he would stay holding her until the end of time or until the end of his life which ever came first.

Then hooking his finger underneath her chin to bring her blue eyes to his own warm brown ones, he swallowed. It was there in her eyes the reason he stayed, his reason for fighting, the look she held on her face when she gazed at him that way. As if she needed him to simply breathe in this world. He moved his hand up into her hair letting his finger tips graze the exposed silky skin of her neck along the way. He took a deep breathe as he ran his fingers across the side of her face push her hair back behind her ear his lips barely an inch away from hers before they were kissing with a growing passion.

Elle would be lying if she said his lips didn't feel wonderful against her. Her eyes grew heaving with the increasing passion and they drifted shut as she let her own lips part and move with his. As good as it felt to be in his embrace Elle was having a hard time putting all of herself into this kiss that would have made any woman weak in the knees. So placing both of her hands on each side of his face Elle with her eyes still close pulled away, ending the kiss as she placed her arms around him and buried her face into the side of Peter's neck. Gripping tighter before requesting him to take her to bed in a whisper.

With as good as the kiss she had just shared with Peter felt Elle couldn't seem to shake the sudden feeling of utter betrayal the overcome her. Elle wasn't sure what but something in her had shifted, and the same feeling that consumed her every time she had awoken from one of her dreams was overwhelming her at this very moment, as if he were here. And the possibility of that scared the hell out of her.

"But not for long." Sylar vowed out loud as he watched Peter close the door behind him with his foot Elle still cradled in his arms.


	7. Monster

**Chapter 7 - Monster**

He bolted up in a cold sweat as he took in the room around him, he was still at his hotel he noted to himself as he tried to gain some control over his erratic breathing. He swung his legs to the floor letting his elbows fall on his knees and his head rest in his hands, as he willed the images of the nightmare that was now replaying in his head to stop. It wasn't a new nightmare by any means, still he hadn't relived the hell of those scenes in his sleep since the night before he confessed to "his mother" that he had killed the only women who had ever loved him.

Now he knew for sure, now that it was a certain fact that she was alive. Sylar's head was chaotic with thoughts of every moment they had spent together. Elle, his Elle was real. She was caring his child, his son. That knowledge combined with the aspect of Elle having no concept of who he was as Sylar or Gabriel, much less any clue as to what they had meant to each other, weighted more on Sylar's mind than he wanted it to. The anger, hurt, and betrayal he felt when she was not able to connect the importance of the moments she did remember about him and the time they had spent together had been a bolt from the blue to him as if Elle had shocked him herself. Elle had gotten her chance to reinvent herself regardless of the fact that it wasn't a life of her own making and he had been the one to unknowingly give it to her. And by doing so he had also given away the only thing that had ever meant anything to him after he had been consumed by the hunger… Elle her name along with the image of her face continued to echo through the recesses of his mind.

His fingers tensed in around his hair pulling it slightly as the fact that she didn't belong to him anymore began to devour him, followed by the realization that his son could very well never know his true father or that he had in fact been conceived in an act of real love, the only love Sylar had ever really truly remembered feeling; For even though Sylar didn't want to admit it he knew now that it hadn't been just Gabriel that had loved Elle.

Now she belong to Noah Bennett and Peter Petrelli his mind repetitively yelled at him as the light green lamp setting on the nightstand crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. She was Elle Bennett now, Noah and Sandra beloved daughter, Claire-bear and Lyle's adored big sister, Peter's beautiful future wife and mother of his child, thoughts continued to bombard Sylar relentlessly as the pictures on the wall and the windows of the room started to shake. And he had basically handed her over to them on a sliver platter gift wrapped with a pretty blue bow.

Flashes of Elle above him pressed to his chest with him buried inside of her as she kissed him fervently began distorting him into Peter laying underneath her causing Sylar to screaming out in an angered pain causing the windows to explode, the TV blow up, mirrors to shatter, and paintings to burn to ash scorching the walls through out his room as if a small explosion had been set off.

This was all wrong, everything about this was completely messed up Sylar raged inside a he stood from the bed and walked over the rubble laying about the room to his clothes hanging in the closet. If there had ever been one truth to his life it was that Elle had always been, and would always belong to no one but him. Only her pathetic excuse of a father had come between them, and Sylar had made sure he had punished Elle for choosing him. Still even then, she had almost immediately forgiven him for the murder of her father in exchange for him to look at her the same as when he had first laid eyes on her, like she was an angle. And she had been, a fallen angle maybe but she always been his angle just the same. As for Sylar there had never been anything Elle had ever done to him that he had not forgiven her for even in the end, something he couldn't say the same for any one else, including his own mother.

After putting on his clothes Sylar grabbed his keys to the rented car he had parked out front. It was time to help Elle remember the man she had truly been in love with, the real father of her child, weather she wanted to or not.

Sylar parked in front of the Petrelli home ten minutes later sliding from the car as he noticed a soft light coming from the back of the house. Sylar walked around the same side he had earlier that evening to find the object of his interest sitting on the sand of the beach; almost in the exact spot he had taken her life. Slowly as he closed the distance between them he wondered what it would take for him to have her, truly have her, the way Gabriel had from the moment she walked in his life with her broken watch, beautiful eyes, and betrayal. Would she choose to love him again or finally see him for the Monster he beyond doubt was?

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone this time of night, it's dangerous." Sylar taunted in an almost threatening tone as he her soaked in her beautiful face when she turned her head to look at him. Then of it's own accord Sylar's face softened as a somewhat sappy smile appeared across his face looking a her sitting there her legs cross at her ankles in front of her as she leaned back a on one of her hands in the sand to accommodate her expanding belly where her other hand laid.

"So my fiancée and everyone else keeps telling me." Elle said laughingly as she tried to make out the face of the dark haired smooth voiced stranger that had wondered up beside her.

"It's true. I could have trampled right over you." Sylar joked with her as he continued to soak her in. She was exactly as he remembered her in the beginning, as an angle who wondered into his shop with a broken watch, she almost seemed have a glow about her and she looked up at him through her bangs that somewhat covered her bright blue eyes while the rest her blonde tresses blew in the gentle breeze coming off the ocean. A genuine smile graced Elle's face as she laughed lightly at the words he just spoken.

"Hi… I'm… Gabriel." Sylar said as he seated himself besides her reaching out to shake her hand while he stayed attentive watching and listening for a reaction to his face or maybe his name.

"I'm Elle…." She said curling her small fingers around his, while turning slight towards him in hopes that the light behind them would show his features a little clearer. It was there again the moment his finger slipped a little tighter around hers and her eyes immediately became entranced on their hands, and for a fraction on a second she could a sworn that she had seen a flash of an electric blue light crackle across their fingers. But that was impossible looking up to the man that now held her hand she felt her starting to fall into the dark brown chocolate eyes that seemed more familiar than they should.

The feeling that she knew this, knew him crept up her spine once again only the have Elle instantly release his hand and let her own hand fall back to lay where her child rested. No, she wouldn't disappoint herself again. He was no one to her. _This is stupid Elle, quite being stupid._ She scolded herself before looking back to the man that held her son's name.

"That's a good name… Gabriel… it's actually what I'm naming my son. Not that you probably care to hear such a random piece of information. But just incase you wanted to know now you do.…" She rambled nervously as her hands and gaze focused now on her belly a little afraid to look at this man… Gabriel knowing if she did that she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him.

"That's cute, the rambling I mean." Sylar stated in a soft voice with a gentle ease in him that he hadn't felt since the day his son had been created. The same feeling he had the first time he had met her. It had always been her. His gaze was locked on the profile of her content smiling face as she lovingly rubbed her stomach where their unborn child laid. The cogs in his head begin turning as he tried to solve the question as to why it was always her.

"So are you lost? Is there something you need help with? I have a phone you can use inside if you…."

"No… No, I'm new in the neighborhood. I couldn't sleep so I just decided to take a stroll." She was intriguing, she glowed with a light the way his Elle had before… before she had betrayed him…before she had helped him become the man who had in the end taken her life.

"Yeah… I know what you mean. Although in my current condition I tend to do more sitting than strolling."

"So you're naming him Gabriel?" Sylar asked his voice carrying a pride in his tone that he hadn't noticed before as his eyes wondered to gaze and actually take in Elle's abdomen where she was carry his son.

"Yeah, Noah Gabriel Petrelli, sounds a little funny I know but it's a nice strong name I think." Elle said lightly with smile that fell away to soon as she let out a small painful gasp.

"Ouch. Awww… would you stop doing that to your mommy please." Elle begged her little boy as she began to rub her stomach in a messaging fashion where his foot had just met the side of her ribs.

"You okay?" Sylar questioned instantly a little shocked at his own words after they had tumbled out of his mouth. Not so much because of what he had said but more so because of how much he was truly concerned for her. He knew he would have given his Elle a second though in how she was handling the pain, she was though, but this Elle that one sitting before him, seemed more breakable somehow. This was something he wasn't altogether sure he liked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just he's way letting me know that he's aware we're talking about him I think." she assured him with a light laughter to her voice that seemed to ring through the air around them.

"He's a kicker huh?" he asked with a small little laugh himself as his eyes refocused to the hands Elle was moving around on her abdomen.

"Oh yeah. More of a fighter to be honest, I swear this little guy can't wait to be born; it feels like he's been trying his hardest to escape the last couple of weeks. But you're not allowed to mister, you hear me. Mommy means it. It's too early I don't care how much you though your fits." she ordered to her child.

"May I?" Sylar asked in a tone that he almost felt like was begging as he stretched out his hand towards Elle. Still he couldn't bring himself to care; there was an unexplainable need to place his hand on her protruding belly to feel the kicks and movement of his son that he could not ignore.

"Yeah, sure." she replied with a nod and a smile as she looked over to whom she was sure would someday be at least someone she could call a friend. It was unusual the comfort she felt around him, but she loved it all the same. If only sitting and chatting to everyone she used to know felt this way.

"You don't mind." he asked again his hand still hovering in the same spot.

"No, not at all. I have come to discover that it is quite natural for people want to touch your belly. It just comes with the territory of being pregnant. Here give me your hand." Elle stated as she took his hesitant hand in her own and placed it on the opposite side of her abdomen where Noah had been torturing her with his tiny feet.

No sooner than Elle placed his hand on the side of her belly did he feel it, a slight push followed by 2 thuds that felt as if someone was thumping his palm from inside Elle's stomach. Instantly his chocolate brown eyes look up to connect with her radiant blue in search of confirmation that what he had just felt was real, that she had felt it too. All his life he had been seeking this feeling, in this moment his hand placed on the swollen stomach of the mother on his child, his son's feet pushing against the palm of his hand, he truly felt special.

"You're right he is fighter."

"So you got any little ones of your own?"

"A baby boy." Sylar reply with his eyes still glued to Elle's stomach completely enthralled by the small movements his son was making while wiggling around in the crapped space. It was just so hard to see how he had any room at all with as small and tiny as Elle was. Still Sylar had to admit as he continued to drink her in with his eyes she carried his child well.

"Maybe we can make a play date sometime soon after this little guy is born? You did say you were new to the neighborhood right?" she asked finally removing her hand from his to lean back on them so that he was granted a little better access to her wildly kicking son.

"He's mother and I are still working out some issues where custody is concerned. But as soon as things are settled I think he would love for us to get together." he said finally moving his hand from her belly and connecting his eyes to hers once again.

"Ah ha, now I know the reason you're out here at 4 in the morning, having a hard time sleeping without them there, huh?" she more or less stated as she struggle a little to push herself to an upright sitting position watching Gabriel as he nodded his head confirming what she was already sure was true.

"What's your story? Why are you out here at 4 in the morning?"

"If I tell you that you are going to think I am completely insane."

"Try me." Sylar couldn't help but say laughingly, if she only knew.

"I had a dream and he told me to be." Elle confided simply.

"Who?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." she almost laughed out with a wide white smile on her face as she ran her fingers though her tangled hair.

"How can you not know?" he retorted with a smile of he own.

"Because he never let's me see him. Usually I don't recall anything at all; just that he is there waiting for me to find him or to find me. I'm not real sure….. See I told you it was crazy."

"No not crazy as you think it is. I'm sure he'll find you, maybe sooner than you think." he said as he stood up and turned to her a out reached hand as if to help her up which she accepted with a smile.


	8. Permanent

**Chapter 8 - Permanent**

_She could feel his fingers brushing down the spine of her back as if he were searing trails that marked her as his. She rolled her head back lightly moaning to give him better access to the spot on her neck that he was lavishing such attention to. She was trying to focus on breathing for it was all she could do not to pass out from the pure pleasure that was surging through out her body. _

_Then closing her eyes she let her mind wonder back to the first time she had felt this way. The night she had brought him a pan of his favorite peach desert to his apartment when she had let her hand linger on his, slowing leaning in close giving him permission to let his lips brush across hers before leaving. It was Gabriel, only Gabriel that could make her feel this way, like she truly belonged to someone. Gabriel was the first, the only man to bestow this terrifyingly blissful feeling upon her. _

_The first time had been some what of a lie, the first time she hadn't been completely honest with him and what her motivation behind finding him had been. Regardless of the fact that what she had felt for him then was as true as what it was she felt in this very moment as she laid in his arms, her lips covering his creating a passion that Elle knew could never exist with anyone else. The first time he hadn't known exactly whom it was he was marking. _

_This time was different. Neither of them held anything back from the other, they new precisely who it was they were, there was no secrets between them, just him and her, together on the floor of the empty house as the sun filtered through the windows._

"_Do you think it's permanent?" she asked in almost a whisper smile speared across her face as she let her head fall to his chest listening to his quick breathes and rapid heartbeat while she descended from the heavenly like pleasure he'd brought her to. _

"_Our powers going away or us?" he returned the question while he wiped away the sweat that had ran down into his right eye own while his left hand remained on Elle back softly caressing the bear sink under his finger._

"_Both I guess?" she grasped with a slight giggle in her voice._

"_I don't know anymore." she listened to the rumble in his chest as he spoke with a wide smile spread across her face, she had never realized until a couple of seconds ago that something so trivial could bring her such joy._

"_What if it is….permanent?" Smiling she asks as she raises her head from the spot she had been resting it on his chest connecting her eyes with his, before retuning her head to lay on him once again breathing in his scent, she'd in the time since she had meet him became addicted to._

"_Then you get exactly what you want." he replies with a small smirk on his lips causing her smile to return to her face._

"_And what is it that I want?" she dared him as she lifted her head once more to meet his gaze. His hands was there again burning her in the most divine way through his shirt as he caressed her back, then he lifted his lips to hers kissing her in the tender exquisite fashion that she prayed she had been the only woman to experience this side of him. Slowly he rolled with her putting her beneath him, while the floor sifted and sand took the place of the hard wood floor, he interlaced their fingers as his lips continued fogging up her mind with visions of what their life and future could look like together. Finally when he removed his lips from her looking down at her with those deep chocolate eyes he spoke. _

"_You were wrong, nobody ever really changes." his voice was hard, cold, separated as if it had almost come from a different person commanding them to come back to reality, one where they couldn't exist._

"_You did. I saw you." she challenged him with hope in her voice as her eyes soaked in his face, how his features had hardened in just the length of time it had taken him to set her blood on fire and screaming through her veins with his kiss._

"_It was temporary. And then I got my powers back. And I understand now, that I'm never going to change and neither are you because we are both just damaged goods" he'd known how harsh his words had been he as let them flow from his mouth, he was doing his best to hurt her, and she knew why. It was his way of letting her know what was coming, that he was going to kill her._

"_You're hurting me." to be honest she was not completely sure weather she was just confirming to him that she understood, to let him know she would not fight him, or if by say that it was her way of begging him to let her stay with him. _

"_I know." it was those words that hurt the most, the physical pain didn't even register in comparison to the way her heart was broken as she closed her eyes and squeaked out her last breath. _

"NO!" she yelled as bolted up in bed almost pushing Peter out of bed.

"Another one?" he more stated than asked as he sat up beside her placing a comforting hand on her back as he began to rub it lightly.

"Yeah." Elle confirmed as she bowed her head and closed her eyes trying her best to find her way through the fuzziness that was now her mind. It the same murkiness she'd been wading through past three nights, the same process she'd completed no more than 4 hours ago. The feeling plaguing her were at all times so vivid while the memories of the dream and the past that was behind them remain secluded in the darkness.

"You've never had two in one night before." Peter stated out load more to himself than to the woman he love before he lifted his hand farther up to brush back her hair from her face.

"I know I…"

"Shit, Elle your nose is bleeding." Peter cursed as he scrambled out of bed to retrieve a wet washrag from the bathroom.

"It's okay Peter it's just a nose bleed." she attempted to rationalize to him as she watched him hurriedly run from the bath to her side with a look of panic written on his face. The she reached out and grasped his hands that were gently wiping away the blood from her upper lip with one of her own while placing her other upon his cheek in an effort to clam him.

"Elle you just admitted yourself that these nightmares you're having are getting worse. Now you're having nose bleeds. You're pregnant Elle; you almost died 7 months ago due to brain trauma. If something happened to you or our son I would never be able to forgive myself. I think we should call the doctor in the morning and make an appointment just to be safe." Peter said stating the obvious a little more concerned than he let on, after all if the dreams were her key to her past the way she's told him that she believed they were. Then there was a possibility that they were trying to resurface, which was something none of them needed, including Elle.

"You don't think…these nightmares could actually be harmful to Noah do you?" she questioned with fear creeping into her voice as she dropped her hands to fold around her belly as if she were holding her son protectively. Yes, she wanted her memories to return. It was one of the few things aside from Noah that she'd thought about almost constantly. Still if having her memories re-emerge meant putting her son at risk it was no longer worth it. If her son being born alive and healthy meant never recapturing her past then she would gladly give up any chance of their return.

"With the stress you've been under, at the very least it could easily throw you into early labor. Look, I shouldn't be making you worry like this and I am sorry for that. Still I think setting up an appointment with the Dr. Martin is our safest bet."

"I don't want to hurt him." Elle had begged, prayed, even fought with all that she'd had for her dreams along with her memories to rematerialize. She knew that there would be no one else to blame if her son was somehow harmed by the stress she was unknowingly causing to her own body.

"It's okay Elle, we'll make an appointment in the morning and I sure everything will turn out to be fine. I'm not ever going to let anything happen to the two of you, you know that right?" Peter promised in a loving voice as him rubbed her arms up and down in an effort to comfort her and maybe even himself a little.

"You don't know that Peter…. I've already lost so much… What if something happens to you then what would we…" she battled back in a voice that was near shouting as she pushed Peter's hands from her and struggled against him to try and make her way off the bed and out of their bedroom.

"Hey, look at me." Peter demanded with a voice as firm as his hand that were now wrapped around her wrist. Once she stopped struggling and sat back on her feet in front of her he dropped of her hands and made his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to connect with his before he made her a second promise that night.

"I'm not going anywhere."

**In newly bought house in Peter Petrelli's neighborhood**

"I'm not going anywhere." Sylar said in an irritated tone as he pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Then can you tell me again why we are booking you a fight and a hotel room in Rome." Luke asked redundantly as he let himself flop into a big brown leather bean bag one of the two chairs that now vacated the barren house he and Sylar acquired just yesterday. Well that Sylar acquired in his name anyways.

"Because I need Bennett and Wonder boy to think I'm once again on the prowl for new powers so that I can spend some quality time with Elle." he explained sounding more frustrated than he had only a split second ago. Pulling back the curtain to the window of their new living room he peered out diagonally at the home two houses down on the other side of the street. Her bedroom light was on; it was almost 4:30 in the morning. What the hell was she doing up so early? Maybe, something was wrong with the baby? Wonder boy didn't usually leave house any earlier then 9 am. It better not be Peter….

"I thought you were just going to kill Bennett's brat." Luke more or less started with a look of pure confusion on his face. Just five days ago the last time he'd talked to Sylar the man had wanted nothing more than to make her suffer a slow painful death while her father watched. Now Sylar wanted "quality time" with the girl, what the fuck?

"I would if she were Bennett's brat." he sighed as he thanked Luke in his own mind for stopping where his train of though had previously been going.

"Okay now I really am confused." Luke said closing his laptop with one hand as he run his other through his hair hoping helplessly that somehow the action would give him some kind of clarity.

"Elle doesn't belong to Bennett, she's mine, they both are. And I don't like to share what's mine." he gritted out on almost a near growl dropping the curtain when the light to Elle's room flicked off. Breathing deep he tried to push away the thoughts of how Peter could be touching her, holding her in his arms at the moment, placing his lips on her….

Suddenly a loud crackle and clattering filled the room as shards from the mirror that had been hanging above their fireplace feel to the floor causing Luke to jump and scrambled backwards not to successfully as the leather chair clung to him like a second skin.

"Right….." was all he could really say looking at the broken jagged edges of the mirror that now littered the floor around him as heavy silent filled the room.

"What?" Sylar asked in a some what challenging tone as he flicked his fingers towards the fireplace causing most of the pieces to slide into the enclose area.

"Look, I really hate to admit it. Mostly because I am terrified that you are on the brink of killing me right now. But I still am not able to connect the damn dots here." he remarked with his hands held up in the air as a show of surrender.

"Child…and to think I rely on you for information. I suppose it's time for me to enlighten you with the history of Elle Bishop's life."

"You mean Elle Bennett." Luke corrected which he immediately regretted.

"Christ kid, I know what I meant. Now either shut up and listen or I will kill you." he warned finally as he took a seat in the recliner.

"Okay….okay. So is Elle Bennett the same person as Elle Bishop? ……. Sorry I'm done. Totally listening now."

**The Next Morning**

"Oh hey Daddy. You know, you didn't have to rush over here everything is fine really." Elle greeted her father with a smile, hug, and a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you mean everything is fine? What happened Elle? Is the baby okay?" Noah launched into a small interrogation as he took a step back from her to run his eyes over her for any injuries with concern washed over his face.

"Nothing much really, we're fine. Didn't Peter call you?" she asked in bewilderment.

"No, I was about to though." Peter stated as he made he way down the stairs.

"What happened?" Noah demanded firmly.

"Like I said daddy it's nothing really." Elle tried to step in not wanting to worry her father, lord knew he had enough to deal with between him, Claire, and her mother. He sure as hell didn't need to add an ailing pregnant daughter to his list.

"The nightmares are getting worse. She's had them three nights in a row now and twice just last night. On top of that she woke up with her nose bleeding." Peter confided in a serious tone as he came to stand behind Elle bring his hand to rest on lower back as he pause for only a the briefest second to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay, well I say you need to call Dr. Martin and see if you can't get an appointment to see him today. Just to make sure." Noah said rubbing one of his daughters arms, he knew that she didn't like to be fussed over or taken care of, it was one of the things the was truly apart of Elle that had survived, her independence. After pausing a moment to hug her to him once again he continued.

"Hey Elle honey, if you don't mind I need to talk to Peter about some work related stuff. Is there anyway I can convince you to go get your old father a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure no problem." she agreed with a small smile knowing that this more than likely meant either Peter or her father would be taking some sort of trip soon. She didn't like it when one of them left it always sent a chill of fear up her spine, her mother and sister HATED her father's work that was why her dad always had to come over here to talk business with Peter.

"That's my girl." he replied awarding her with a quick kiss to her temple as he hug her to his side once again before making his way into the living room.

"Petey you want anything?" asked with laughter in her voice knowing he hated it when she used that nickname in front of her father.

"No thanks sweetie I'm fine." Peter returned with a smile and sarcastic tone as he smacked her on her butt on his way to the living room to meet Bennett.

"Okay." she sang with her laughter ring through the air as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So what's going on? Do you think she could be remembering anything?" Noah didn't waste any time in asking in a hushed voice as Peter took a seat on the couch across from him.

"I highly doubt it but it's better to be safe than sorry. Especially when anything involving Sylar is concerned." Peter stated as he ran a troubled hand through his hair.

"Which brings me to the reason I am over here." Noah confessed with a sigh.

"Who did he kill?" he inquired with a sigh of his own. Why now did the son of a bitch decided to show up the exact same moment Elle's nightmares began to worsen, when their son was so close to being born.

"No one at the moment it seems. But intelligence has reason to believe that the bastard is in Rome. Now I would love to go and check it out for myself but we both know that you could get there a lot more covert than I could not to mention the thin wire I walking with my family right now."

"Yeah, I can go but what about Elle?" Peter questioned with a worried voice.

"Well of course I will be here and only phone call away. But I am pretty sure if I talk to Claire she will be more than happy to stay here with Elle."

"Here you go Daddy one cup of Joe, no milk, two sugars. And I have got you a couple of pop tarts heating up in the kitchen." Elle beamed as she walked into the living room to hand her father his beverage.

"Sounds good to me." Peter confirmed with Noah.

"Okay then we're settled." Noah agreed with a nod as he stood and turned his attention to her daughter.


	9. Stolen

**AN: Okay guys I know it's been a very LONG while since I have updated but I just got hit with the writing bug again. I am hoping the rule better really late than never applies here, lol. Please forgive me for the grammar and typo's since I have no beta. Thanks and Enjoy ;)**

Chapter Nine - Stolen

Elle closed her eyes as she let the feel of the breeze off the ocean caress her face. They had come away with a clean bill of health for both her and her son after visiting Dr. Martin, and to say it was astonishing to just relax and enjoy the fell of sun on her face, and the smell of the salty air was an understatement. Slowly a smile spread across her face as she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her body back up against his as he let his lips graze the spot on her neck below her ear before he whispered two words Elle was sure she would never get tired of hearing.

"Hey, beautiful." Peter greeted the woman whom he had fallen for as he breathed in her scent of vanilla and lavender.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Elle stated simply leaning back into him giving him her full weight to support as he nuzzled her neck. Elle moved her hand up to his neck as she turned her head to meet his lips with hers enjoying the way she always felt irreplaceable when ever they shared little moments like these.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be gone for a few days, but I do have a good reason." Peter admitted as he laid a few loving kiss on the side of her face and neck.

"Really, well this I have to hear." Elle said giggling at his playfulness and she turned to face him.

"Well as it turns out the reason for your father coming over this morning was because work needs one of us in Rome. So I course being the hero that I am volunteered to save your father from having to…" Peter said stated somewhat slowly knowing he was walking on an emotional mine field. To say that the love of his life approved whole heartedly of his and her father's job was probable the sarcastic remark of the century. Still he knew that Elle was trying, granted some days she tried harder than other depending on how her day had gone, but he knew she was trying for his and her father's sake none the less.

"You know what I've changed my mind, I don't want to know." Elle said with a little playfulness of her own as she weakly attempted to push Peter away, only to have his arms tighten around her, which brought a smile to her face seeing as how that was exactly the reaction she had hoped she would get from him.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You can really be a brat sometimes you know that." He accused as he titled her chin up with one of his finger to get her a gentle kiss before he continued with the issue at hand. "He needs me to help him out and be the one to go. So…. Are you going to be mad at me if I go?"

"No it's fine. I can cancel the plans we made for tomorrow and we can make them to go out another night." Elle said in an upset tone. Mean while watching as Peter let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes before cutting her off with a kiss.

Suddenly Peter moved his lips across hers with slow gentle hunger as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist rendering her speechless before he spoke in the most loving and genuine tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's okay for you to say you want me to stay. I can call your dad and tell him I have plans with his beautiful daughter and I not changing them." finished Peter as he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I would rather the father of my child NOT die today." How she could not love him, she thought as she held back her tears of laughter.

"Ahhh…. You do care about me after all." He teased with a hint of laughter in his voice and he trade mark smirk.

"You are so cheesy…. But it's just one of the many reason I…. do… care…. about…. you." She spoke with laughter filling her voice in between giving him short tender kisses.

"Just like I love you're sarcasm." He declared as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'm not sarcastic" She stated as she playfully swatted him arm.

"Yes, you are." he argued with hilarity in his own voice.

"Ok…. Maybe… a little." Elle conceded as she made a guest with one of her hands showing exactly how little she meant bringing more laughter and another smile from the man who was still holding her in his arms.

"And here I thought we were building our relationship on honesty." Giving Elle one last kiss Peter reluctantly let her go. "Well I better get going. I'll be back home soon, ok?"

"Ok." she confirmed as she fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Love you." Peter said as he slowly back away her.

"Love you too." Elle said last words in a near whisper as if saying them more quietly them the others made them less of a lie to him. Letting her hand linger in his as long as she could before he flew away letting it drop back to her side with a smile once he was out of reach. Touching her freshly kissed lips as she sighed as her eyes misted over a little. Peter was such a wonderful man; he most defiantly wasn't hard on the eyes, and one hell of a kisser to boot. So why couldn't she let herself be happy with him, feel the love that must have been between them before. Damn it, Peter was such an amazing man to her this is just one of the many reasons she wanted and needed her memories back.

Okay she needed stop and take a deep breath here. Think about her son, and stop stressing herself out. She needed to remind herself to quite pushing, the feelings would develop with time she was almost positive. After all Peter was the father of her child, he loved and took care of her, how could she not fall for him eventually. In an effort to end the conflict between her head and her heart Elle then turned to make her way back inside the house only to run quite literally into Gabriel.

"Hey Elle." he greeted with a small smirk, knowing there was no way he would be able to pull off a smile with the scene he had just been a witness to.

"Oh….shit." Elle gasped placing one of her hands to on his shoulder to brace herself and the other over on her chest as she tried to regain her breathing. "Gabriel, you scared the crap out of me."

"Boo." Sylar replied chuckling as her face flushed pink with embracement. And in that split second she had helped bring him out of the rage that was consuming him. If she only known how close he'd come to killing the little fuck Petrelli when had walked up to see his hands and lips on her. What she was feeling right now would have compelled in comparison to how terrified she would have been if he'd given into maddening thoughts of taking out the Peter while he was all over her.

"Taking another soulful walk along the sea side?" she asked wittingly a smile across her face as she nudged him with her shoulder and started to make her way back up towards the house.

"Actually I was going to see if maybe I could take you and your husband out to eat." Sylar replied as he turned to fell into step beside her, putting his hands in his pockets in an effort to resist the temptation of placing his hand on the small of her back so the he could guide her to lean into him.

"Husband?" Elle questioned with a raised eyebrows as she pause to turn and look at him.

"The ring." Sylar stated pulling his left hand from his pants and wiggling his ring finger to remind Elle that her finger was encircled by the white gold band.

"Oh right, we… we aren't married yet." she replied twisting the ring that now felt like it weighted a ton nervously around her finger.

"Ah." was the only noise to leave his mouth in response to her declaration as she stepped on the first step of her patio and turned to face him. With a smile on his face Sylar had to admit he was going to enjoy spending more time alone with her. Elle may not mentally retain any connections to the memories she was having of the time they shared together, but it seemed that regardless of the fact the she could not recall he was the man in her memories and not Peter, the attraction between them still existed. Sylar wasn't sure if Elle noticed the way she freely touched him, or the way she had made sure to tell him she was in fact not married yet. But he was sure now however that her body on some level had clearly remembered who he was.

"Yeah, and as for the eating, well Peter just left but if you'd like I'm free for the evening." she offered throwing him a remarkable smile over her right shoulder as she opened the back door and make her way inside.

"Sounds good." Sylar said looking her lovely figure over while he paused at her doorway.

"Great, I just have to grab me purse. Would you like to come in?" she asked sweetly while she turned to look at him with that innocent smile as she continued into her kitchen leaving the door wide open for him.

"So how have you been, Elle?" he asked as he followed her small figure into the kitchen of Petrelli's home.

"I've been okay…. Good really, things have been good." Elle answered a little distracted as his voice saying her name washed over her and sent a chill down her spine. His voices was deep and smooth something Elle had found she truly enjoyed listening to, but the way he said her name it seemed to carry more, a kind of intimacy and knowing that she could not explain.

"There's a big difference between okay and good Elle. So… which is it?" he questioned again letting his steps continue forward until they were both leaning against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Right now… good…. I'd say defiantly good." Elle said in a candy coated voice feeling a slight ting of guilt for Peter at how openly she was finding herself able to flirt with Gabriel. Still even while flooded with the guilt, she couldn't help the blush as he gave her yet another one his gorgeous smiles.

"Would being in my company have anything to do with how "Good" you are feeling right now?" Sylar pushed as he took another couple of steps towards Elle closing most of the space between them. Willing her electric blue eyes to connect with his, he wanted her to be aware of him, that she wanted him. He really didn't care if maybe he was rushing things, that in her mind he was just a neighbor from down the street she meets only once on the beach. He wanted her to feeling the overwhelming pull to him that he'd always had with her.

"How are things going with your baby boy's mom?" she wondered aloud as she tried to bring herself back to reality. Back to acting like the mother who is expecting the baby of the man she was happily engaged to. Instead of the hormonal teenage she'd seen her sister and her friends act like, that she felt like at the moment as she struggled to control her breathing while she looked up into the deep brown chocolate that were only inches away.

"Let's just say I am doing everything possible to help her remember what it is we shared together."

Elle's heart clenched as she mind went into over drive, she could feel his voice reverberating through out her entire being, the way he spoke, the way his eyes seemed to hold hers as the words fell out of his mouth, she had a distinct feeling she was missing something in his statement. It was as if he was talking to her…well, of course he was talking to her but… it was as if he was asking Elle herself to remember. _"Hello, Elle wake up." _the phone seemed to be screaming as it began to ring.

"Excuse me a moment, please." She offered in a rush before quickly turning away from him and walking over to the phone lying on the desk that was place on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Sylar nodded as he let out a slow breath. Running a hand through his hair he leans his back fully against the island counter as he watched her walk away from him. She was so close just right there, something had flickered across her eyes, he'd seen it. So of course the damn phone would ring, well at least this time they weren't interrupted by Bennett shooting at them, although if Bennett knew he was standing in Peter's kitchen. Sylar couldn't help the smirk that graced his face as the thought enter his mind.

"Hello?" Elle answers feeling a little shaken as her stomach tried to untie the knots that had coiled themselves a thousand different ways with the gazes Gabriel had been sending her way. Good grief if looks could kill Elle had concluded that Gabriel was defiantly the man to get the job done.

"So what time do you want me over?" Claire asked from the other end of the line.

"I see you've talked to Daddy?" Elle laughed out nervously as she ran one of her hands through her hair before glancing back at Gabriel to see him leaning against the island counter arm crossed against his chest looking her over as if it was her he was going to be having for dinner.

"Well he did call although I'm not going to say that I was really listening." Claire laughed a little as she pulled out the bag she was out to put her clothes in out of the hall way closet. "But I got the jest of things. And you know Daddy, he was worried about you being alone and pregnant in that big house all by yourself. So, to ease his mind I told him that I would go stay with you. Beside I think we need to spend some quality sister time together."

"Yeah, I'd say we are due some sister time. I haven't gotten a chance to see you since Noah's baby shower. So what's with you the calling? I mean, usually you just show up." Elle asked as she turned her back to gaze at Gabriel once again as she picked up her purse from the desk she was now leaning on.

"Well I had planned to go to the movies with a friend but if you want me there now I can always cancel." Claire confessed in a little bit of a whinny tone not wanting to make her sister feel like she was second best.

"No, don't do that. Beside I got plans with a friend of my own." Elle revealed to her as her eyes were drawn back to the stunningly handsome man who now vacated her kitchen.

"Oh really, who?" Claire asked as she frown faltered a little, it wasn't the she didn't want her sister to make friends it was more so the fear of her running into the wrong people. So far they'd been able to keep her protected for her old life, but her father always said it was only a matter of time before Elle old life caught up with them.

"Just one of the neighbor's, we are going to go grab something to eat." Elle couldn't seem to take her eyes off him as he wondered over to the wall next to the fridge and began to look at the photo's that hung there.

"Oh okay, I'll call you when we get out of the movies to make sure your home then."

"Okay, see you soon Claire-bear." Elle teased her little sister as Gabriel turned his head and threw a smile before returning to the pictures.

"God, I hate you." Claire laughed back to Elle.

"I love you too. See you tonight."

"Love you, bye."

"Bye." she smile as she pressed the end button on the phone before sitting it back in the charger and turning around once again to Gabriel whom had seemed to finally lost interest in her and peters photo's and had come to sit slight on the dining table in front of her.

"Sorry it was my little sister." Elle apologized with a small smile as a wave of nervousness wash over her, crap she why was she so juvenile when she was around this man.

"You two have plans?" Sylar questioned nonchalantly as if it was really information he needed and just polite conversation.

"Well kind of… she's coming over to stay with me while Peter is away." Elle told him as she looked down at her hands embraced by the blush that was not flooding her face and thought of what those strong hands and long fingers of his would feel like against her skin. _Stop it Elle! _She shouted at herself, I mean really what the hell was wrong with her.

"How long is he away for?" he probed a little deeper. This was vital information he could use, the longer the boy wonder stayed away the more time he had to help his Elle remember whom it was she truly belonged too.

"The next few days."

"That's nice of her, to be there for her older sister."

"Do you have any siblings?" Elle asked raise her eyes back up to connect with his, truly interested in the life of this man she seemed to have a pull to that she couldn't seem to explain.

"No, I've uhhh….. I've always pretty much been on my own." Sylar stated as snippets of his life flashed across his mind, and the feelings on how lonely he'd never let himself he'd been, except the small amount of time Elle had been present.

"Until you met your wife, right?" Elle wonder out loud suddenly not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"We were never married." He told with a smirk remembering the way she'd denied Peter being her husband earlier.

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"Shall we go?" Sylar offer as he held out his arm to her anticipating the warmth that would consume him the moment she'd touch him.

"Sure." Elle agreed as she let her small delicate hand wrap around Gabriel's forearm as her body seemed to fizzle with electricity at his nearness.


	10. Memories

******AN: Okay so I know it's been forever but sometime life gets in the way of things. Anyhow please forgive me for all mistakes I have no beta right now I do hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 10 - Memories**

The restaurant that Elle had guided them to was nothing more than a little hole in the wall café where she apparently ate quite often since more than one waiter had passed and greeting her by name. She was beaming as if her power was lighting her up from within. Sylar couldn't help but smile at just the sight of her, something he was sure the Gabriel buried deep within him had something to do with, since he himself had never found such simple pleasures in life before. Still he had to admit it was….nice to feel this wholeness and warmth with out the mess of blood covering his hands.

"So I know it's sort of a personal question to be asking but what exactly is the deal with you and your…. Well your baby mama?" Elle questioned with a light laugh at her diminished vocabulary as her eyes meet and held his once again.

"We view a few things…. Differently to say the least... but I think with time we can make some progress" Sylar answered vaguely as lifted his glass and took a pull of his water with a ever present smirk on his lips his focused graze now on Elle's hand brushing against the expanded with of her abdomen holding their unborn child. "Although, she has been known to be stubborn, she likes to do things at her own pace. So, I don't suspect she's going understand my way of thinking anytime soon."

"Well you know a baby can change things… they have a way of making you realize that life isn't all about you… How you feel, what you want, it all takes second place to what your child needs. I'm sure once she realizes that the best place for her son to be is with his father she'll forget about being stubborn. I know I would give up my every happiness to make sure this little guy is safe and cared for." Elle could not put into words what she would be willing to do for her son, to make sure he was protected and loved. It was apparent to her that the man sitting across from her at this table loved his son to no end, there was no way a mother would take that kind of love away from her child, Elle knew that much from experience.

"And what if she doesn't think I'm safe for our son?" Sylar asked with lifted eyebrow, as he listened for the truth in her coming answer.

"Doesn't matter, you're his father Gabriel. I am sure she knows that you love your son as much as she does, that you would kill someone before you let harm come to him the same way she would." She stated with a slight tone of anger in her voice, as if killing for your child was something even normal people did.

Sylar nodded his head at her statement, killing someone was never a problem for him but the thought of anyone being a threat to his family was another matter entirely. It had never accrued to him to think about what would have happen to Elle and his son had he not found out about their existence, until that moment. What exactly were Wonder Boy and Glasses planning on doing with his unborn son? The thoughts and ideas that followed were not a place Sylar's psyche needing to be wondering right now. Words of how Glasses stood by as he watched the women before him being tortured as a small girl by her own father reverberated through mind. He turned his head to the side hearing it pop as he felt some of the tension that had instantly fill him leave, before focusing on the women in front of him once again.

There was a short pause as a young perky brunette gave her name and took their orders for the evening. Sylar was once again amused as she seemed to light up from within smiling and talking to the girl about how her home life and school was going before finally turning her attention back to him.

"What about you? You sound like you know little something about given up happiness? What is it you're giving up Elle?" he asked digging at the doubts he knew she had about the life that existed around her now. He knew she had suspicions about the life Wonder Boy and Glasses had built around her and his best chances at winning his Elle back was to give her cause to question those suspicions. Give her support so that she would come running to him with her doubts, so that he could feed them until the truth completely came back to her.

"My past." She replied without a seconds pause as she cast her eyes down to looks at her hands spreading and flexing her fingers trying to push away the felling that something was missing from her vision. This knowledge, this felling was a part of her past, a part of the past and the answer she was giving up for her own son safety and happiness, she had promised them, Peter, Claire, her dad and mom that she would.

"Interesting, care to elaborate please."

"I don't know if I should."

"And why is that…. Are you a serial killer or something?" he asked with a chuckle as he questioned her with something he knew from their own past together that she could not answer honestly. While hoping that these bits of information he was giving would help her piece her memories back together somewhere along the way.

"No, although I have been told that I electrocuted my fiancée once." Elle laughed out as her mind recalled a conversation she'd had with Peter not too long ago.

"You've been told?" Sylar quizzed again with a raised eyebrow wondering what kind of story Petrelli came up with for Elle to know she'd fried his ass a time or two.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it but it's not like you're the one who attacked me, right?" Elle asked with a slanted smile on her face.

"Yes, it was me, no excuses." He confessed with a smile on his face the words coming smoothly from his lips. She could never say he lied to her when it all came crashing down and her memories of that night returned, it wasn't he problem she believed he was being sarcastic.

Elle laughed out right at the idiocy of the whole idea; sure she didn't know Gabriel that well but anyone could see he was a sweet man. Not to mention his eyes, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew those eyes, the way they seemed to look straight through her made her feel more comfortable with him than any other person she could remember in all her 7 months of existence.

"I was attacked almost a year ago… and it was a pretty bad ordeal apparently, so bad in fact that I don't remember any of it." She imparted the information to him as if she had been speaking of someone else entirely and in fact it usually felt as if she was.

Vanessa their waitress had returned their plates stocked in her hands with a mouth watering Monte Cristo that Elle had been craving most of the day. She thanked the young girl and dug in without a second thought completely forgetting her company momentarily as her hormones took over until his deep voice drew her awareness to him once more.

"You don't remember the attack?" he wonder out loud already knowing the answer, starting on his own meal as he awaiting her reply.

"No not at all. Nor do I remember anything before the night it happened. All of my memories, everything in my head, I acquired since I woke up in the hospital, couple of weeks after." Elle informed with the same blasé attitude presumably more interested in the continuing attack on the sandwich in front of her.

"So you have amnesia?"

"Well that's what they started out calling it… but now the official name is brain damage. My doctor seems to think that the loss is permanent now. Is it strange even after 7 months… I still feel as out of place as I did the moment I woke up with nothing…?" Elle asked with a somewhat irritated tone. She had been told repeatedly by everyone from her doctor to her family and fiancée that it was normal to feel this way. So why was it all of her inside screamed that all of this, her whole life felt wrong. Well except for her son… he was the only thing she has ever felt any kind of a connection to since the beginning of her…existence.

Not knowing the best way to answer her Sylar just nodded his head in confirmation and continued on questioning her, making her dive into her own mind. Something he was certain Petrelli and Bennett tried their best to avoid her from doing. It was no wonder she hadn't remember him or what they meant to each other not only had they lied to her about who she was and who was in her life but they had all but forbid her from inquiring why she felt so out of place in the world of lies they had built around her. "Why aren't you supposed to tell anyone? I mean what's the big deal?"

"They say it's all to protect me but sometimes… I don't know?" her food no longer of interest to her she absent mindedly picked at it as she began to feel disrespectful for allowing her thoughts to stray to this path of logic. Peter, Daddy, Claire why would they lie to her? Of course they wanted to protect her, they loved her.

"What? Sometimes what?" he asked quickly. He could see her starting to shut down on him and he had to stop her. She needed to have reason to believe that these people could in fact not be trust worthy, she needed to trust him with her reservations or she would never dig deep enough to remember and without her memory she would never leave them. Because as long as she believed the Petrelli was the father of her baby she would stay with him, she would do anything for their child that much he did know for a fact.

"Never mind it just makes me sound crazy." She said with a nervous giggle, finally lifting her eyes trying to deter him from the subject.

"No tell me, I know all about crazy so it's okay." And he did know all about crazy. After all he knew if he didn't keep pushing her, prodding her into her own fears of the existence she'd had the last seven months; that he would end up having to kill the whole lot of them, kidnapping Elle and trying to explain who she really was to her. Yeah, he would certainly be the one labeled crazy then.

"It's just sometimes it seems more like they are all hiding something from me, like they don't want me to remember my life before. Like they are trying more to protect themselves from something rather than protect me." Elle confess out loud for the first time, she had finally said in words the thoughts that had been bouncing around in her brain for months now and she felt so much lighter. It was nice to not have to pretend, to not have to feel like it was something evil inside her for contemplating these things and she could never think Gabriel enough for allowing her for this moment.

"That's not crazy Elle. Have you ever consider that maybe your right? That maybe they are protecting themselves from your past, from what you could remember about them?" Checkmate, he smirked before taking a drink of his water while leaning back in his chair. He had her mind going; he could almost see her wheels turning behind those crystal blue eyes.


	11. Discoveries

**Chapter 11 – Discoveries**

"Elle you home?" Gabriel called into the open font door. It had been two days since they had spent their evening at the small café in town. After watching wonder boy leave the house only moments ago he figured it was time for a stroll on their beach, only to come across her door wide open in front before he ever made it to the spot he always found her resting on in the sand.

"I knew it was you."

Sylar knew the voice the moment he heard it from just inside, closing his eyes he stepped in. Now that Bennett knew he had found Elle one thing was for sure after today the next time he sees Elle she would be coming with him, hopefully he and Petrelli hadn't move her already. He moved into her home and turned to the left to see her Glasses sitting on the couch watching him enter.

"You just couldn't stay away could you? As soon as Claire called me telling me about Elle's little dinner with a new friend I fucking knew you had found her. Although I must say Sylar, you surprised me when you didn't finish the job you started 7 months ago." Noah stated in a tight voice as he lifted himself to stand so the he could turn and face the psycho he had spent most of his career observing, capturing or try to kill.

"You took something that was mine Noah so naturally I came to retrieve her." Sylar sighed as if he were already board with the conversation, as Noah had already admitted seconds ago to him; he'd known Sylar was going to come after her.

"You and I both know that Elle was never anything more to you and a good fuck that ended up with a little too much responsibility." Noah stated as he held Sylar eyes. The idea that this monster had the gumption to say the Elle was his was unbelievable. The bastard had left her and his son for dead and Noah had no intention of letting him get a second go at killing them.

"As usual you know nothing. She chose me. I loved her. Still do" Well he loved her as much as he could love anyone. Elle and his son where the most important things in his existence now, the only things that mattered, even before he had found out she was alive he had known he would never feel or care for another person in the world the way he had Elle. Then after he had learned of their son he was certain what he had always felt for her had been love, more so from Gabriel at the beginning but yes even he Sylar knew he loved the reckless, hardheaded, fearless woman now.

"You killed her Gabriel. YOU slit her head in two and dug for an answer she had already gave you. You threw her life along with the life of your sons away. You're no better than your old man was, worse actually. At least he sold you before he killed your mother. You on the other hand tried to kill Elle before your son could ever be born. If it wasn't for me…."

"Shut up." Sylar raged in a frighteningly clam tone as Bennett had hit something inside of him that should never be touched.

"…finding her on the beach after the child with in her had tried his best to save her and himself by regenerating what he could of her body you would have succeeded. They would be dead. But Peter and I saved her. She is ours now and I am never going to let you near her again."

"If it wasn't for you and your lies that night it never would have come to that, I never would have given her up so that I could find out the real truth of the situation." He seethed his anger finally getting the better of him causing his nonchalantly attitude to disappear quickly as he set his glare on Bennett. How dare he lay what he had done fully at his feet, when he had been the one to put all of the doubts and questions about her loyalty and feelings in Sylar head.

"You see that is exactly how I know you couldn't possibly love my daughter…" Noah began with a chuckle.

"She is nothing to you, much less your daughter." Sylar exploded at his claim of fatherhood.

"….you don't give up on someone you love by stealing their life from them. When you love someone Gabriel you do what it takes to keep them safe like I did, lie to them if need be, protect them from people they have been lead to believe care for them. Now, Peter on the other hand. Peter dose love her."

"You and wonder boy are so pathetic. You really don't get it, do you? You have no choice in this. Elle is mine. Always has been, always will be."

"Is that so because judging by the glow my daughter had on her face this morning I'd say Peter had her pretty good last night."

A burst of fury exploded with in him as jealousy had his head swarming with images of Peter's hands on Elle blurring his vision. Sylar threw Bennett into the nearest window before flipping him to pin his back to the wall across the room holding him suspended above the fireplace cutting off his airway. ;only to have him fall to the floor a few seconds later when his concentration was broken by the sound of her voice along with that of Claire's and Bennett's wife behind him.

"Gabriel what are you…" Elle began only to cut off the familiar scene in front of her started to connect something in her mind she didn't quite understand until she heard her sister scream next to her.

"Stop it! Sylar please." Claire shouted fearfully for her father's life.

"Sylar…" Elle whisper chocking on the sob that from in her throat as her heart clinched and her eyes immediately pooled over with moisture. Shaking her head in disbelief while her eyes locked on the man she'd known to be Gabriel as he transformed to a man named Sylar.

Elle stumbled back as her mind began to fill with the lost memories of her past life that she had wished and prayed for so badly. The vision the four people in front of her flashed with the memories that they had been a part of conforming them into completely different people. Her daddy… no her old partner who had betrayed and shot her. Her mother…no Bennett's wife the one who hated her, she had wanted her died too. Her sister…the one she had almost killed….Gabriel….Sylar who had gained Elle's love and trust only to…. Elle let out a heart wrenching sob as she doubled over in both physical and metal pain as the memories were now hitting with a force so hard that she literally tried to back away from them or maybe it was the people in the room she was now trying so desperately to separate her self from.

"Sweetie?" Sandra said with concern and fear for her daughter written across her face as took a step towards her almost running into Claire.

"Elle…" Claire gasped after her mother spoke reaching a hand out to her sister who was now pallid white and shaking like a leaf with her back against the living room wall next to the door.

"Don't touch me." Elle cried her voice so low and unsteady it was barely audible; she snatched her hand away out of Claire's reach. What the hell was she doing here, all these people every last one, had wanted or tried to kill her… one had even been successful she recalled just before hearing his voice.

"Elle?" Sylar questioned in almost a whisper as he lowered his hand and turned towards her.

"It was all lies." She spoke in a trembling soft tone that was close to a whisper still the words seemed to echo through the air as if she had shouted them. She threw her hand out in front of her as she tried to give a jolt to warn them away from her, but nothing came. Crap, how was she going to defend herself, how was she going to keep her son safe from them she panicked.

"No Elle not lies. Maybe at first but after…." Claire begged of her older sister tears now falling from her own eyes as her mother held a strong grip on her shoulders.

"All of it…. Everything…. All of you…." Elle began to scream both her hands now clutching at her abdomen on each side of where her unborn baby rested, not just her child but… her eyes shot the Gabriel before shifting to Noah as he began to speak.

"Elle you have to understand." Noah now spoke as he lifted himself from the floor his eyes fixed on the woman he'd come to think of as his other little girl.

"Understand what exactly? That this was all some kind of sick twisted game… a way for you to use me as bait for…him….and you…. was killing me not enough….Ow… You can't have him… none of you… I won't let you…. Ahhhh…" Elle screamed before the pain that had been creeping up her spine and stomach finally consumed her. One of Elle's hand moved to latch on to the lower section of her swollen belly as she crumbled to her knees her other placed on the floor to her keep her steady so that she didn't fall completely over.

"Elle…" was all Sylar could force out watching the woman he loved relieve the night he had taken her life as if she was playing the vision like a movie screen in the depths of her tear filled electric blue eyes.

"Don't, stay away from us all of you." As yelled as she let her self fall back to sit on her rear end before scooting her self back into the corner of where here living room wall and the edge of the front door met when she saw Gabriel take to slightest step towards her. White lights began to dance in front of her eyes making the world around her began to spin as she tried to reach out for the door handle above her. Her mind was bombarded with the memories of the life she'd had, and was now wishing she would have left forgotten.

"Elle honey, please you're bleeding." Her Sandra pleaded in a shaky voice as she spotted the blood now beginning to soil her pregnant daughter light blue shorts.

"NO! I mean it stay away." She screamed in a terrified filled voice as she slung her hand towards them again. Only this time blue sparks flashed between her fingers but still unable to produce the kind of jolt she wanted. Her other hand still held tightly to her son protectively willing him to be okay with her last thoughts before the blackness that swirled in front of her consumed her completely.

Elle's body slumped to the floor in front of them both Claire and Sandra rushed to her side. Claire adjusting Elle to recline in her lap for a more comfortable position as Sandra pushed her halo of blonde hair from her face.

"Noah call an ambulance."Sandra order.


	12. Sorry

**Chapter 12 - Sorry**

_He knew why the beach had become apart of what symbolized them as a couple but sitting here in the soft sand his feet and toes buried as while his elbows rested on his bent knee he wasn't quite sure that she would come._

_Yet, he'd been able to sense her the moment she was there standing behind him, he'd known her touch was coming before he felt her hand brush against his to take a hold of it and interlacing their fingers. He'd been able to feel the weight if her head on his shoulder before she had actually laid it to rest there. _

_All the while his thoughts screaming at him the answers that the only he reason he felt that connection to her is because, really she'd always been there. She'd always been the one person who never left his side regardless of weather he was just the watchmaker or the monster. It was the one thing in his life he new he could trust and rely on the fact that Elle Bishop would forever stand beside Gabriel Gray or even Sylar who ever he chose to be._

"_How are you?" her voice filled with concern as she lifted her head to look at him._

"_It never fails." He answered as he moved their hands still joined together to trace the back of her hand with a free finger of his other hand, his eyes still focused on the ocean in front of them the waves crashing on the shore in the distance as a storm moved in._

"_What never fails?" she questioned in a sigh as she let her head rest once again on his shoulder._

"_You." Gabriel replied in an almost broken tone as she lifted his eyes to connect with her electric blue orbs, one of which was slight covered by her golden silk bangs._

"_Okay, as smart as I am, I'm going to need a little more information than that." only Elle could make a smart ass comment seem so sweet and innocent, and the way her hand brushed lightly across the cheek of his face and through his hair was exhilarating in a way Gabriel was sure it wasn't suppose to be._

"_You're always here, Elle." he stated as new kind of hunger began to take over him unable to look away from her, completely entranced in her beauty, the fact that she loved him. And she did, it was one of the many things that had been reviled to him when he had taken her life. He found out many things that had hurt and broken him in ways he'd never wanted to acknowledge much less admit. _

"_Is that a good… or a bad thing?" she asked with a small chuckle as she returned her gaze back to the ocean before them._

"_It's nice… you know… to know that you will never leave me. Not unless…I make you." He said as he remembered that she had never lied to him about knowing who his parents were. She'd truly loved him, believed that Gabriel was her soul mate. She'd fallen for Gabriel just as quickly as he had her, he had given her hope that it was okay to just live and be happy outside of living her life for her job, for her father. She hadn't wanted to push him. She'd wanted to go after someone else, someone on the list she'd taken from him, but Bennett had forced her too, used her father against her. And even though she had known she was risking everything and that she was going to be severely punished, and she had been, she'd tried to stop him from killing Trevor._

"_Your right, I won't ever leave you. Even if it kills me, like it or not you're stuck with me." she whispered in his ear as she unlaced the finger, moved her hand up to his chest pushing him to lay back in the sand as she pulled herself to lay on top of him._

"_Promise?" he asked his eyes being to fill with unwanted moisture as he used his hands threaded into her soft tresses of blonde hair._

"_Always." Elle promised as she let her lips slowly fall down to meet his._

Sylar jumped awake as his head slipped from where it rested in the palm of his hand the appendage of his stiff arm that now seemed as if it were permanently affixed to the chair he had vacated for the last hour in the back of the waiting room at the County Hospital. Taking a deep breath Sylar rubbed his hands across his face and replayed the words of his dream over in his mind, the cogs in his head turning. Standing, he walked over to the fountain and retrieved a small sip of water, when Peter walked panicked into the room.

Peter was silent the whole drive to the county hospital. The only thing running though his head was how they couldn't leave him. The past year now seemed more like a dream, they way she greeted him with a kiss at the door now when he got home, they way he held her in his arms as she babbled on about something that she had read or seen that day, how he could just walk up to her and kiss her when or where ever he felt like it. Noah finding Elle almost dead on the beach that day had been a miracle in disguise. God wouldn't be that cruel would he, to give him such a short time with Elle, to give them a child and them take them both away.

When he arrived at the hospital Peter rushed inside franticly looking for any signs of Elle's family. He paused a second looking around the Labor and Delivery waiting room before he spotted Bennett standing next to a hysterical Sandra holding her with a blanket around her, in front of a set of double doors. Peter continued towards them only to have Bennett step in his way.

"Peter, no, no, you can't go in there." Bennett said trying to hold back a man on a mission.

Peter took a hold of Bennett arms and with a murderess look on his face he informed him, that if he didn't get the hell out of his way he would have no problem killing him. In turn Bennett released him and stepped aside. Peter then rushed to the doors Dr. Martin had only a moment's ago walked through and looked through the windows to see Elle laying on the table with Dr. Chambers, and Dr. Martin working over her. As he was about to go inside the room Claire ran to the doors and pulled him by the arm.

"NO." Peter yelled as his fist hit the wall.

Claire then held on to her friends arm as best she could, they had been best friends for years and had always been there for one another no matter what the situation and that wasn't going to stop now simply because she had learned that he was her uncle, or the fact that it was her sister Elle who he had fallen in love with, Peter would always remain one of her truest best friends.

"Elle, no, Elle don't you die on me… Elle..." Peter yelled as he struggled against Bennett and Claire to be at Elle's side.

"Peter, stop…" Claire could see that she wasn't getting through to him so she did the only thing she could think of, she raised her hand and slapped in across his face. Which got his attention sure enough, but now he was looking at her with so much hurt in his eyes that she didn't think she would be able to bear it. She then took Peter in her arms and hugged him to her.

After several minutes of pleading with Peter to leave his stance in front of Elle's room, Claire finally got him to sit with her, mother and father and Sylar in the waiting area around the corner. No one talked; they just sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity and waited. Claire sat and twirled her hair as she sat on the chair across from the couch that held her father who still consoling a shaken Sandra wrapped in the blanket Dr. Martin had given her to cover her blood stained clothes. Peter sat in the chair to the left side of both the chair and the couch facing the doors that held Elle behind them wishing a Dr. Martin or Dr. Chambers would let them know something, anything. While Sylar remained silently leaning against the back wall of the room keeping to himself.

It was almost an hour before Dr. Chambers and Dr. Martin finally walked through the door towards them, they all gathered around the two doctors, as they waited, and listened carefully. Sandra took Peter's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze afraid more for him than her, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Well, I think we've finally got some answers for you now. She has a condition called Subchorionic Hematoma. This is a gathering of blood between the membranes of the placenta and the uterus. Normally this is not a big deal most clots resolve on their own by 20th week of pregnancy. In Elle's case the clot was… is rather large and caused the placenta to separate from the uterus, surgery is an option, but she's lost a lot of blood, she has already slipped into a coma-like state, and truthfully I don't know how this hasn't accrued sooner with as bad as her condition was… but the baby is still hanging in there. And as I said before all we can really do at this point is surgery but with as much blood as Elle has lost it would be very risky for her if she went in to surgery at the moment." Dr. Martin stated holding his clipboard to her chest as he usually did when he felt helpless and unsatisfied with his findings.

"If we hold off on the surgery what will happen to Noah?" Sandra asked filled with concern for not only Elle but for her grandson.

"Unfortunately the longer we hold off on the surgery the more likely it is that the baby will not survive." Dr. Martin answered looking giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"What if it happens we do the surgery now? Exactly how risky is the procedure for Elle?" Peter quickly questioned.

"I want to make this choice very clear to you all, so at the risk of sounding redundant Elle having slipped into a coma like state added to how much blood lose has accrued the chances for Elle to pull through the surgery or very slim, at best 30%. Not to mention is would give us a very limited amount of time to repair the damage in that has been done to her uterus wall due to the tearing caused by the separation of the placenta." Dr. Martin replied then looking as if to queue Dr. Chambers for her to explain the question he knew was next to come

"And our baby? If we do the surgery now what are Noah's chances?" Peter asked needing to know what would become of his and Elle child if this happened.

"We he would have a 75 % survival rate, if we did the surgery now." Dr. Chambers paused for a moment to let everyone process what he had just told them.

"So basically what you a saying is that we have to choose between Elle's life and my son's." Sylar stated simply.

"Elle is my fiancée and that is my son. You have no right to even be here you son of a bitch. You did this, you made this happen…" Peter said in a low deathly calm voice.

"Do the surgery now." Sylar commanded completely ignore the ranting of Peter beside him.

"No… She'll die; I'm her fiancée I get to decide…."

"And you think she'll survive finding out that her son is dead? That baby is more important to her that her own life. I will not do that to her I will not be the one to make her live a life with out our son."

"This coming from the bastard who tried to kill them both, I find that hard to believe."

Moving to raise his hand Sylar was stunned into stillness when he felt Sandra's hand encompass his own. Looking up from her shaky pale hand that cover his to her face that was wet with tears as she swallowed hard Sylar new that this was a fight he would not have to go at alone.

"Do it. You need to do the surgery now." Sandra sided with Sylar in a soft but firm voice.

"But Mom…" Claire began to argue not wanting any of this to be happening. Peter was right, it was all Sylar's fault if he had never came to Elle and Peter's home, Elle would have never gotten upset, she and Noah would be fine.

"Enough Claire… your mother is right." Noah all but yelled at her frustrated before he turned to the doctors. "I'm her father get the papers ready. Do whatever it is you need to do to save my grandson. The sooner we get this over with the better Noah's chance and my daughter would want US to put her son first, you know she would Peter."

"Okay, we'll get Elle and the OR prepped and ready." Dr. Chambers promised Peter as she eyed Dr. Martin at her side. After giving Peter a quick pat for comfort on his back she motioned for Dr. Martin to meet with her in the office they now shared.

Dr. Martin took a deep breathe and followed Dr. Chambers back into Elle's room to get her and the order's to get the OR prepped and ready for her surgery as soon a possible. All the while praying for the family's sake that this was a patient they would not lose.

Sandra who was still wrapped in her husband arms with her own arms protectively around there daughter Claire who was now sobbing in fear on her chest turned her attention to Peter who was now sitting in the chair leaning forward with his head in his hands, slowly shifting Claire to her husband. After taking a few step to close the distance between her and Peter she knelt down in front of him and rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him before saying "Peter… Elle will be ok. If there is one thing I know about Elle it's that she's too stubborn to let anything happen to her chances of being a mother to her baby boy."

"Hey," Bennett said softly as he put a hand on Sandra's shoulder "I'm going to go get some coffee and maybe something to eat. Do any of you want anything?" After seeing Sandra and Claire shake their heads no in reply he started to walk out of the waiting area only to stop and watch as Dr. Chambers as she made her way out of Elle's room pushing his daughter strapped to a bed along with two nurses.

**3 Hours and 30 Minutes Later**

Peter sat there in a daze looking at the wall that Elle was now behind. He had almost lost her yet again and now they had her in ICU. The doctors couldn't tell them when she would wake up or even if she would at all. He rubbed his hand along his chin and then leaned his head back against the wall. All they knew was that the longer she stayed this way the less hope there was for her to wake up at all. Peter needed to be next to Elle, holding her hand, watching her breath, more than he needed air at this point. He looked at his watch, it read 5:24 PM, there was still another 12 hours to go before he was allowed to see her.

It didn't help that he now had to share his time along and the waiting room with Sylar. Why Sylar was even still here he wasn't for sure, most likely because everyone was too worried about Elle and Noah to force him to leave.

Sylar turned his head side to side filling the room with a crackle as his neck popped with tension, he should have never taken her life to begin with, he should have just taken her with him the night he had come back to Petrelli's, he should have tried to help her remember the past when they had spent the past two day together.

Now here he sat surround by Bennett's and Peter Petrelli in a small waiting room wondering if the woman he loved and his son were going to die. Sure he could cure Elle any of them could but if their son was died there wouldn't be any point in doing it. He looked at his watch, it read 5:24 PM, and he stood and walked over to the door, opened it and went inside knowing that soon the others would follow.

Fuck Dr. Chambers and her you need to wait out side policy, he wanted to know what was happened to Elle and his son. He wasn't waiting for the fucking doctors any longer to finish what was suppose to take five minutes to get Elle settled in her ICU room. Looking around he saw Dr. Chambers standing next to the bed adjusting the something on one the machines that was now connected to Elle.

"Excuse me, Sir. What are you doing in here? This is a sterile in environment, Sir. You need to leave now…." she started yelling at him only be pushed back into a wall with her airway constricted.

"Sylar let her go!" Bennett demanded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire yelled.

"Oh God." Sandra gasped.

"Is my son safe?" was all Sylar asked simply.

"Yes." she replied faintly eyes wide with fear.

"Where is he?" he demanded for her, loosening his grip on her airway slight so that she could talk.

"They are just running… tests on him… in NICU to make sure he… is healthy." she gasped out while clawing at the invisible around her throat.

"Thank you that's all I needed to know." Sylar stated as flexed his hand and slammed her head against the wall he'd had her pinned to rendering her unconscious.

"Are you crazy? What the hell do you think your doing?" Peter screamed at him as he ran over to check Dr. Chambers's pulse, which was laying in a heap on the floor next the wall.

"Claire." Sylar called her attention as she threw her a syringe he's found lying on the tray next to Elle's bed. Sylar hated when he felt like a victim and he wasn't about to continue waiting for incompetent doctors when his Elle could be right as rain in the matter of minutes, he thought as he brushed aside Elle's blonde silky bangs to clear a spot for him to lean down and place his lips softly on her temple.

"You could have killed her." Peter still ranted from the other side of the room trying to position the Doctor in a comfortable position.

"Opps, sorry." Sylar replied with a smirk as he looked back at Bennett who was now filling the syringe with his other "daughter's" blood.

Making their way out of the hospital was actually pretty easy, of course with Bennett and Claire on his side, along with a pissed off but willing Peter Petrelli once they had Noah delivered to the room there was really no way they could have stopped them from leaving.

Sitting here in Elle's room alone with her holding his son on the other hand had taken almost an act of god, which when Sylar thought about it, after the hell he'd put Elle through it was nothing short of a miracle when she told her "father" and "fiancée" that she needed to be left alone with him to talk.

"Thank you, Elle." Sylar spoke in a soft tone he hadn't even realized he possessed as he swayed gently side to side focused on the baby boy in his arms. Noah was beyond anything Sylar could ever label with words, a perfect mixture of him and Elle. The hole inside him the, hunger that had always seemed to be there was nonexistent when their son was in his arms. Soft blonde strands standing slightly atop his head, big brown eyes that matched his own, Elle's button nose and Sylar could have sworn he'd already seen his son wear his trademark smirk upon his face. Holding him in his arms he knew now what it was to feel special and no one was ever going to take this feeling away from him again, including himself.

"He really is prefect don't you think?" he more commented than questioned as he tore his eyes away from his son to look up at his mother who was sitting in her bed legs cover with her comforter, face hung low and hidden behind a veil of her silk blonde hair. With a sigh he continued as he walked Noah around the room alternating his gaze between the two of the three people in all of his life that he'd ever loved.

"Are you really going to continue sitting there like you have nothing to say to me?" he questioned again after another five minutes of silence went by with nothing but the sound of Noah sucking on his pacifier to fill the room.

"Sorry, being damaged goods and all sometimes I'm a little slow on the uptake." Elle replied in a bitter tone as she walked over to Gabriel and took Noah from his arms. He had flinched at the words she'd thrown back in his face but it was pain that was well deserved as far as Elle's mind was concerned. Kissing her son on the forehead she carried his sleeping figure to the bassinet that sat at the end of her bed and gently laid him down and tucked in his blanket all around him.

"Come on if we're going to be honest here, what did you expect me to say…Sylar." she seethed at him in a hissing tone trying to keep herself from yelling and waking the baby.

"Don't." he demanded in a forceful whisper of his own as his body snapped to turn and face her.

"Don't what? Talk? Isn't that what you just asked…" she asked in an innocent filled voice as if she didn't understand what it was Gabriel was referring to.

"Don't call me that." Sylar ordered as he took a step towards Elle bringing him to tower over her as he looked down with his face only inches away from him.

"What? Sylar? But isn't that who you are now right?" she hissed back at him not backing down from him.

"Not to you." he bite out more to himself than for her to hear.

"I may have just regained the memories, ones that I've lived almost a year without, but trust me, I do have them now to argue otherwise." she spat at him running her forefinger across where he had made the incision in her head before turning her back to him and crawling back in her bed leaning propping herself up against her pillows.

"I thought for sure you of all people would understand." Sylar stated his tone low and a little shaky as he turned his back to her and ran his fingers through his hair as the images of the night he'd taken her life flashed unforgivably in his mind.

"What I understand, SYLAR. Is that I loved you and you killed me. If it wasn't for my son having the ability he has, you would have killed us both"

"He is OUR son and regardless of weather you chose to believe me or not I did love you. I still do." his anger at the words she chose to speak to him was increasing at and alarming rate, he knew he couldn't blow up at her the way he wanted to not with their son sleeping in the same room just a few feet away. But if she continued pressing his buttons he would find another way to get through to her.

"And you had the nerve to think I was the lair." Elle scoffed with a sarcastic chuckle.

Sylar grab her ankle and yanked it with his hand pulling her towards him as he squinted slightly pinning her to the bed with his telekinesis. Slowly, predatory, he placed his knee on her bed and lowered himself over her, coving her small body with that of his own. God, he had missed the way her body felt against him and his body made sure that they were both clearly aware of that fact as his hard member pressed fully again her. Threading his fingers into her hair he pulled on it none to gently bringing her eyes to meet his before crushing his lips to hers with a hunger that he new could never be sated by any one else but Elle.

"Tell me I'm lying Elle." Sylar challenged her enjoying the way her breath had hitched as her body betrayed her when her pelvis bucked up to press against him before he continued.

"Tell me you don't love me too." he whispered in her ear biting lightly on her lobe as his hand slid down from her waist to grasp her behind her knee pulling her leg to latch firmly around his hip as he moved to meld their bodies closer together.

"Sex doesn't equal love Gabriel." She practically moaned her eyes locked with his as her body continued to deceive her and filled with the tight tension that only Gabriel could cause her to have. She knew she'd made the mistake as soon as his name left her mouth, and with the way he raised his eyebrow before breaking into a full smile as he leaned down to capture her lips yet again she knew that he'd caught her little slip as well. She'd used his name, the only name she'd ever really called him, and it was as good as a confession of the love she held for him.

It wasn't about the sex for either of them; she had known that before the words had ever even left her mouth. The heat that they shared from the day she'd saved his life to the day he'd taken hers had always been insanely undeniable, always would be she was sure.

The connection they had, the way the understood each other with out a single word spoken, the way they believed in one another even at their worst. That was what Gabriel had been referring to, Elle had knew that, regardless of the fact that she would rather slit her own wrist right now that admit that they had loved each other. And if she wanted to be completely honest she knew that even with all the ways he had wronged her, that connection, that love still existed, still remained.

"What we had is over." Elle whispered still clinging hopelessly to her fear and anger towards the man she knew now she would never be able to live without.

"Your lying." He stated as he felt the twinge in the back of his skull detecting the falseness in her pronouncement before he continued ravaging the soft skin at the base of her neck before moving to her collarbone, as his hand found the hem of her shirt and made its way up inside to the unprotected flesh of her breast.

"Gabriel..." she whispered her voice full of the lust that now encompassed her body before hearing his deep smooth voice coarse through her entire being a he declared what she already knew.

"We will never be over."

_END_


End file.
